


Flanna

by NightingaleComics



Series: Daughters of Atlantis [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Gen, Prophecy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleComics/pseuds/NightingaleComics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a person long thought dead isn't? A forgotten Sister is remembered? A lost Warrior is found and brought back? An ally made while some lay dead, AND a daughter is found alive? Only the best... Stargate Atlantis. Sheppard/OC and Ronon/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting

SGA-1 had an unusual mission. It wasn't unusual in where they went, but what happened. For once it went almost right. I say almost because Rodney McKay was as usual complaining. ABOUT EVERYTHING! Besides that nothing happened, no Wraith, no angry villagers, basically nothing. Ronon Dex just couldn't understand. It was like the Wraith had disappeared off the face of the Pegusis galaxy, because as every one knows, they never got to Earth.  
"Rodney, dial the gate, and hurry up!" The colonel's voice came over the ear piece that Rodney had in his ear. "Before something happens as usual, please. This is one trip I would be happy with just nothing going wrong."  
"What do you think I am? A human phone book?!" Rodney sarcastically asked Sheppard over the radio.  
"Just open the dang gate, McKay!" Ronon's voice replaced John's.  
"You know it would be a lot easier to dial Atlantis if an in coming wormhole wasn't coming in!"  
"What do you mean incoming wormhole?!" Sheppard's voice came over the radio.  
"An incoming wormhole is just that, incoming." Rodney complained just as the last chevron locked and the wormhole engaged.

It was several seconds after the mushroom cloud thingy ( they really need a standard name for those things) retracted before Wraith shots were being shot through the gate. Rodney ducked behind the D.H.D, screaming into his radio to Sheppard. "Once just for once can we not have anything bad happen?!"  
Sheppard looked side-ways towards Ronon. The former military officer was listening intently to the shots. "Wraith shotgun. We need to get out of here before they find us." Rodney looked, okay, it was more of a peek, over the D.H.D, What came through the gate wasn't Wraith but a woman. She cam through right as the gate dis-engaged.

Ronon stepped from behind the ring. "Don't move or you die."  
The woman sighed, and raised her hands, slowly facing her captor. "I know that voice."

Ronon looked closer at the lady, She was tall for a female but still short next to him. Lithe as a willow branch. The woman had her long brown curly hair pulled up in a half bun, while her clothes were cut in a military style. The only weapons that were visible were two swords on her back, an energy pistol on her right hip and a large hunting knife on her left.

"Whoa! do we really need to hold a gun to her head, Chewie?" Sheppard looked at the woman, star struck. McKay shook his head sladly and mumbled something about Kirk.

The woman smiled largely, "Captain, I didn't know you survived being a Runner."  
Ronon looked even closer at the woman, still not recongizing his prisoneer. "What's your name?" He growled menacningly.  
"You should know, Ronon T. Dex." She smiled even more smugly, when Ronon growled more. "It can't be that dificult to figure it out."  
Sheppard gestured to Ronon to lower his weapon, "You know her?!"

Ronon looked at Colonel Sheppard for a fraction of a second, that was all the prisoneer needed. She grabbed her energy pistol and pointed straight in Ronon's face. "Ah ha. I know you remember me, Ronon, otherwise you would be easier to find."

By this time, both Rodney and John had reclined agaisnt on the steps, watching the two face off. Suddenly Rodney snapped his fingers and jumped up, crying " I figured it out. You're Satedan aren't you?"  
The woman turned to give Rodney a glare saying "Really?! Took you long enough!"

That's all Ronon needed to fire his weapon, The first blast took the woman by surprise. She went down to her knees, struggling to get back up. One more blast from Ronon's gun, and she went unconscious, exclaiming. "I REALLY hate those things..."


	2. Surprises

Chapter 2: Surprises

Ronon stood over the stunned woman thinking about the words she had told him. Sheppard and McKay approached him, the Colonel looked between Ronon Dex and the unconscious woman, noticing the similarities they both shared. John Sheppard finally spoke, saying. "She looks like you." With that he walked off, leaving Ronon even more confused about two different meanings.

After they moved the unknown woman, Rodney dialed the gate for home, and they all went through bringing the unknown woman with them.

Flanna slowly opened her eyes, instantly groaning from the massive pain in her back. Reaching under her shirt and jacket, Flanna grazed a bandage where the wraith transmitter used to sit. Looking around herself, she found herself in a cell. Not just a cell either, but a high security cell. There were metal bars like a normal cell, but the not normal part was the forcefield. No one in the Pegasus Galaxy had technology like this, when the Wraith culled a planet it was to limit their technology.

"What is another Runner doing in an Atlantis brig?"

Spinning around, Flanna saw a Wraith. She instantly reached for her energy pistol on her right hip, only to find the holster empty. Snarling in frustration, Flanna went for every visible weapon on her, only to find it gone. Finally she pulled out a knife from her hair. (The handle of said knife held her hair up in a half bun/pony tail. That's why they missed it when they searched for weapons.) The blade was about two inches long, with a white bone handle.

Holding the blade in one hand, she launched herself towards Todd, who was debating on either yelling for help OR wrestling the crazed Flanna for the knife. His problem solved itself when he ran out of space.

Just as the Wraith got his hand on the knife, Colonel John Sheppard walked into the brig, when he saw the woman with a knife. Nodding his head towards the guard at the door, John and Ronon got ready to separate the two fighting. When the forcefield went down, John and Ronon dived into the cell .

"Hey! Hey! I thought we searched you for weapons, lady." Colonel Sheppard stated as he pulled the woman off Todd. Ronon stepped between the two so he could separate them if John lost his grip. The Wraith backed farther away from the still glaring woman.

"Hmph. You only found the ones I wanted you to find." Flanna replied, still not breaking eye contact with the Wraith.

"You have the Dex siblings together, Colonel, so why did you put Flanna Dex in the same cell as a Wraith? The two are well known for killing many a Wraith in a short time."

While Sheppard stared confusedly at Todd, Ronon spoke between them visibly angry. "Flanna Maria Dex died thirteen years ago by a Wraith dart. This is not my little sister Flanna!"

Flanna spoke to Ronon seriously, and not beating around the bush for once. "If I weren't your sister, how would I know that you carry about 50 knives at any one time?"

Sheppard looked at Ronon curiosity. "You really got that many knives on you, Chewie?" Seeing Ronon's look, Sheppard joked. "You must have one hell of a time going through airports."

"You could have asked any of the people on any different planets. That isn't exactly a galactic secret."

Flanna tried to prove to him that she really was his little sister. " Fine if you don't believe me, let me prove to you I am who I say I am." Ronon nodded his consent, and Flanna continued. "A fight between the two of us. The weapons will vary between Bantos Rods, Staffs, and Hand'n'hand combat. If I can't prove who I am, I will leave and never contact you or Atlantis again. If I win, will you finally believe me?"

Ronon's eyes lit up when she said the weapons for the fight. Sheppard interrupted the two. "Uh, you sure you want to do this? Conan here has never lost a fight in the whole time that he has been here."

Flanna turned to face Sheppard, "That's because you aren't Satedan."

Sheppard shrugged, simply ending the argument with. "If you say so, I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

Minutes later, both Flanna and Ronon were spinning their Bantos Rods, facing each other, yet never breaking eye contact. Flanna launched herself towards Ronon, never one for sitting around. Ronon barely blocked her weapon, as Flanna spun and hit him on the arm. When Flanna aimed for his head, Ronon blocked her stick, then swung his to swipe her legs out from beneath her. Flanna jumped his sticks, spinning around and hitting him in the ribs.

One of them blocked, while the other attacked, then the roles would reverse. This looked to any outside viewer like a very complicated dance, the two were using every trick that they had to hold their own against each other. This went on for an hour, with the gym steadily filling with spectors. The colonel was by this time steadily making and collecting bets, while the two siblings fought.

Colonel Sammatha Carter walked through the empty halls of Atlantis, wondering where all the off duty personnel went. Entering the gym, Sam ran into John. "Wanna place a bet, Colonel?" Sheppard asked when he saw Sam standing next to him.

"What's all this, Colonel?" Carter asked him, standing in a large crowd watching the two opponents hit each other with staffs.

"Oh, just a little reunion. You see Ronon found his little sister, so they decided to hit the gym to prove that she is who she says she is."

"You call this a reunion?!" Carter looked sharply at John. "I call this beating the crap out of each other. How long they've been at it?"

"An hour tops I think. No breaks either. They've used all kinds of weapons in that time."

Carter instantly walked off towards the fight. Yelling over her shoulder to John. "They are now!"

Sam walked right in between the two. "That's enough. Ronon!" Ronon and Flanna pulled apart, when she started yelling. Looking at Carter, Ronon shook the sweat out of his eyes, re-adjusted his grip on the staff and went at Flanna again. Flanna blocked and then pulled away to give Ronon a thwack on the leg. Sam instantly appeared between the two, holding them apart with her hands. "I said that's ENOUGH!" Looking between the two, Carter continued "Go cool down and get something done. If you want to break somebody save it for the bad guys, not for each other." Glaring, Sam finished her little speech. "Now go hit the showers. I don't want to find you two hitting each other with sticks again Or anything else for that matter! Is THAT clear?"

Turning, the siblings walked out of the gym.

Later, The two Dexs are sitting together in the mess hall, filling in the blanks where they were separate from each other.

"So Sateda never fell?" Flanna asked, watching Ronon tuck away a couple dozen turkey sandwiches.

"I have not been back since the day that the Chieftain labeled our family name with Traitor." Ronon told his sister around a mouthful of sandwich.

Flanna looked at Ronon closer, hoping it was just some cruel joke. "They declared the family that served their military for generations, one that was faithful till the end, and not to mention the Dexs name stood for something on Sateda TRAITOR !" At Ronon's nod Flanna continued her ranting. "They can't do that! I mean whose family name was the most popular in Sateda? DEX, that's what. A day couldn't be long enough to even tell each other about the things the Dex family did."

Seeing Ronon's look, Flanna's voice went deadly soft. "I'm NOT Satedan if they defile the most faithful name to Sateda when the Chieftain needs a scapegoat!"

Just then John Sheppard approached their table with a tray of food. "Who needs a scapegoat " The Colonel sat down just in time to hear the end of Flanna's statement.

"Nothing." Flanna tried and failed to smile happily at Sheppard. John looked between the two Dexs, finally deciding on dropping the subject for now.

Taking a bite out of his sandwich, John looked back and forth finally deciding on asking Flanna a question. "Soo...What are you planning on doing now that the transmitter is out of you?"

Flanna answered briefly saying. "Haven't thought of it much. I'm not one to stay some where for long." Ronon snorted when she said that.

"You can always stay here. I mean we hate the Wraith, you hate the Wraith, so why don't you stay here? And you'll be with your brother." John proposed his idea to Flanna.

Flanna thought for a few minutes, "Maybe, but it looks like you have enough help. If the Wraith find out I'm helping the Atlanteans, It's lights out for everything here." She pulled out her returned knife, starting to sharpen it on a whetstone that was in her pocket. "I'll get back to you on it tomorrow, Colonel. If it's not too much trouble." Sheppard continued eating his food for several minutes, before he pushed his earpiece. "Sheppard here... I'm on my way." Standing up from the table he addressed the two siblings. "Sorry to chat and run but General O'Neill dialed in and wants to talk." With that said he ran from the room.

Minutes later, Colonel John Sheppard stood in-front of the open gate, talking on a laptop to General Jack O'Neill.

"Colonel, you've been recalled to Earth for an emergency." Jack's face was serious, and he passed the pleasantries.

"General, can I bring three people along with me?" John said clearly thinking of taking his team along to Earth. Plus there was the reunion of Flanna and Ronon. They might not want to get separated so soon after being reunited.

"Of course! It's always interesting when your team and you visit Earth, Colonel." Jack said his goodbyes and the gate disengaged.

Thirty minutes later, John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Ronon and Flanna Dex stood infront of the Stargate waiting to go to Earth. The team carried bags, because they would be returning on the Daedalus. The team stepped through the gate when the seventh chevron locked and the wormhole established its' self.

Appearing on the other side, Colonel John Sheppard stepped down the ramp, closely followed by Rodney, Ronon, and Flanna. General O'Neill was waiting for them beside Colonel Mitchell.

"General O'Neill Colonel Mitchell, this is Ronon Dex and Flanna Dex. Ronon, Flanna this is General O'Neill and Colonel Mitchell." John introduced his team to the SGC personnel The General raised his eyebrows when he heard that both Ronon and Flanna share the same last name. Seeing the look, John continued " Ronon and Flanna are siblings, sir. Respectively sir, we wouldn't even be able to hold our own much less win against the Wraith if we didn't have them helping us."

"That's all good and important, Colonel, we have a problem and you're part of it." Jack O'Neill took over the discussion, once they had all sat down in the brifing room. "Several days ago, an adoption agency was running your name through the military databases, when we got red flags, we checked it out. You have a daughter, Colonel, and she wants to meet you."

John answered. "So no emergency... wait! WHAT?!" Seeing John's look, Jack continued.

"She's a Lieutenant in the Air Force and she wants to meet you. Her résumé says she's a pilot and being stationed in Nevada."

Several hours later, four people descended from a plane onto an Air Force base in Nevada. Flanna and Ronon both lost most of their weapons when Jack firmly told them they would be undercover. Flanna was now dressed in blue jeans, suede leather boots and a long sleeves t-shirt with a vest over top.

Ronon was still wearing his leather pants, his shirt was black and he wore an old bomber style jacket.

John looked across the field right after he descended and made his way directly to a big building that housed the ships getting maintenance His team followed behind him, Flanna looking every which way, while Rodney had a bored expression on his face. Seeing a Seargent, John stopped him to ask for directions to the commanding officer's office.

"General Owen's office is in the control building three yardsto your left, Colonel."Entering the General's office, John Sheppard stood at attention, saluting. "Colonel John Sheppard, sir."

General Owens looked up from some paperwork, smiling, he guestured for John to have a seat. "Colonel, at ease. What can I do for you?"

The general looked like he was around 50 or 60 years old. He reminded Flanna of her dead grandfather.

"I'm looking for a Lieutenant Susan Turner, sir." The Colonel acted completely military and not laid back as he would normally do.

"Lieutenant Turner just transferred to McMurdo, Colonel. She flew out this morning, due to a storm in the area." The General flipped through more of his papers. "Ah, it says here that Turner was sent to the Antarctica base to fly personnel back and forth due to the other pilots being transferred to Sloane." Closing the folder, General Owen leaned back, causally. "Sorry I couldn't be more helpful than that Colonel."

John stood up from his chair in front of the General's desk. "It's no problem, sir." Turning to his team, Sheppard walked out of the four star general's office. "Looks like it's gonna get freezing soon."

Lieutenant Susan Turner hovered her helicopter in midst a blizzard outside of McMurdo. Seeing the other helicopter parked where hers usually sat, she raised an eyebrow. "Flight control this is Alpha niner-niner beta, come in please. Over." Her voice was crisp and professional.

" Alpha niner-niner beta, this is Flight Control, you are cleared for landing. Over."

Susan hit the talk button, "Flight Control, This is Alpha niner-niner Beta, I hear you loud and clear. Over." Turner brought the helicopter to land softly on the pad outside of McMurdo base. She had completed the last personnel transfer for the day. Sighing, Susan thought of the planes in Nevada the ones she would never be able to fly again just because of all the disobeying orders. The only reason that she disobeyed orders was because her commanding officer ordered her to fire at a civilian building with children inside of it, he was pretty mad when she told him flat out no.

Yanking off her headset, Turner grabbed her hat off the 'dashboard'. Opening the door, she stepped out into the light snowstorm. Well it would be a blizzard if it was in Colorado, a light one for a base so close to the south Pole. Lieutenant Susan Turner walked through the snow, finally pulling open the hatch to the inside of the base. Brushing the snow of her hat, coat, arms, and pants, Susan slowly undressed from the cold. Stopping when she reached her uniform, if you could call it that, and pulling her braided hair loose from the coil under her hat.

Walking into the Commanding officer's shoe-box sized office, Susan Turner saw three strange men and one woman inside, talking to the General. Knocking on the open door, She reported for duty. " General, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, Lieutenant, Colonel Sheppard has a proposition for you." The general was a stiff very degrading person. He didn't like Turner and Turner didn't like him.

Turning to the Colonel, the Lieutenant nodded at him, curious for once in her lifetime. "Sir."

John Sheppard liked what he saw, his daughter had his black hair, she wore it long and in a braid down her back, with little bits escaping. Greenish-hazel eyes looked into his green ones."Lieutenant, we need your help to test some untried planes. They say you can fly anything, that's what we're going to see if it is possible."

"What about the transferring personnel here, Colonel? Who would do that if I leave?" Susan Turner, may disobey orders, but she never broke her promises unless it was to save people.

"You can quit the Taxi and come with us or in McMurdo flying excited and over eager scientists back and forth for the rest of your career?" Sheppard asked the only question that would make Susan Turner decide.

"You've got a point there, sir. When do we leave?" Susan Turner knew the answer to that one instantly.

John Sheppard walked out the door, yelling over his shoulder, "Meet my team and I in the mess at 1745. That's when we leave, the storm should have blown out by then."

Facing the general, she smiled critically. "Looks like your wish was granted sir." Leaving, she stopped for a minute. "By the way, the Scientists said to check on them in a week to drop off supplies and pick up artifacts, sir. I hope you get yourself a pilot by that time."

It was 1745 and Susan was in the mess, finishing her dinner, when Sheppard and his team walked in, her bags were packed and she was eating later than table where Susan sat was in no-man's land. The military personnel didn't want anything to do with her and the Scientists only came to her when they needed to be ferried somewhere. Seeing the lone table Sheppard and his team pulled up chairs next to hers. Looking up from her book, Turner was surprised to see that the Colonel was sitting next to her.

"You know the military wouldn't boot a Colonel from their side of the room, sir." Closing her book, she continued. "I prefer to be alone, sir."

John held up his hand, signaling Susan to stop talking for a moment. " Ah but if I sat over there, Doctor McKay here wouldn't be welcome. Besides I think you're a loner out of necessity rather then choice. And don't call me sir, Lieutenant, I want to stand up and salute when that happens."

McKay had his ever present laptop out and was checking the wheather status about the storm in the area. Flanna was looking at Turner's book cover intently, and Ronon was slumped in his chair, giving a look of boredom.

"Call me Susie then, Colonel. I don't like Turner. It's not something I perferred when I got saddled with the name. So why did you come all the way to McMurdo to get me? I know the reason you gave the General, wasn't the real one."

John looked between his teammates silently asking them if he should tell her the real reason. Flanna gave him the 'Tell her you're her father' look, before Ronon could kick her under the table. Flanna glared back at her brother.

John nodded silently, "Susie, the real reason why is because an Agency was cross filing your information with mine. When we investigated further, we found that the agency was from an Adoption program, one that was closed for years. When someone bought it out, the new owner went through and started cross filing every adoption 20 years ago, in the month of December. Your name came up on that list."

Susan looked at the Colonel, "What does it matter if I'm adopted, Colonel? A lot of people are."

John cast a look at Flanna urgently, she knew how to talk with women, specially young women. Flanna saw it and took over. "What the Colonel is trying to say is, they were only cross filing certain people. It looked like someone was trying to use the child against one of the blood parents."

Susan looked even more confused, "So what does this have to do with me?"

Rodney interrupted Flanna just then. "It means who ever is holding a grudge against the Colonel wants to use you as a bargaining chip. " seeing Flanna's look, Rodney just finished up with. "You're his daughter."

"Wait... WHAT? I CAN'T be the Colonel's daughter " Susan broke out laughing hysterically Flanna gave Rodney a 'Now you did it' look and kicked him in the leg. Hard.

Rodney clutched his leg and started to complain excessively.

"Stranger things have happened. Come on lets take a walk." Flanna stood up from the table and grabbed both the Colonel and the Lieutenant by their arms and pulled them down the hall way. "Colonel Sheppard can fill you in on how you were adopted and why." With that said, Flanna pushed them down the hallway, and then turned quietly to leave them alone.

Susan looked at John, with many questions in her eyes. "I came back on leave for a week, when Nancy was pregnant. When I returned to duty, Nancy had the baby, it was a girl. When I got back from the tour of duty, Nancy told me you had died several days later, problems due to you being premature. She lied. What she really did was hand the baby over to the Adoption agency, saying clearly she never wanted you.

"I returned to flying anything I could get my hands on, anything to keep me away form home and the burden of knowing that you died. Nancy.. well, Nancy grew more distant, I thought it was just because of you. She never told me.. I never even got to hold you, I thought you were dead." John tried and failed to conceal his emotions. Susan faced him, with tears in her eyes, and smiled.

The two hugged there in the middle of the hallway, Susan crying into John's shoulder and John holding his daughter for the first time.

Unknown to them Flanna was standing in the shadows, smiling.


	3. Leaving

Chapter Three

John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Susan Turner, and Flanna Dex stood in front of the SGC's Stargate.  
"So what do you call this exactly?" Susan looked between the 'gate, and her newly found father.  
"It's a stargate. It's how we transport from one planet to another, or in our case one galaxy to another." John calmly answered Susan's numerous questions.  
Rodney stood beside them questionably saying. "And why couldn't we take the Daedalus again?" He was putting on his backpack over his tac-vest.  
"Because it would take weeks to get from Midway to Earth, when we only have to stay overnight on the new Midway. It'll save us time, so that you'll be back in charge instead of Zalinka." John teased Rodney."Oh sorry, but the last time one of us used Midway, we ended up destroying the station because the Wraith was going to come to Earth." Rodney sarcastically answered back.  
"You do know that Daedalus won't give the whole effect, Rodney? He's trying to impress Susie." Flanna interrupted the two.  
"Impress, huh. Like Atlantis isn't impressive when you beam down into it's gate room from a ship in orbit. What's impressive about Midway anyway? It's cramped, and there is nothing to do there. Well.. nothing but try and put in an e-mail sever that is." Rodney zoned out the others, thinking about e-mail. It was the one thing that he missed most from Earth. Sending and receiving e-mails. It was a whole lot faster than snail mail, which being in the Pegasus galaxy everything is snail mail.

Stepping through the gate into Midway station was a thing for Susan Turner. The rest of the team smiled knowily at each other when they saw Susie's look.  
"Wow... When you said we'd be in another galaxy, I thought you were pulling my leg. But this is just... Wow!"  
Doctor Bill Lee came down from the Conrol room just then, "Colonel. Sorry It can't go any faster, but you and your team need to stay over night for Quarinteen, just to make sure that no viruses or plagues come from Earth to the Pegusis. If you come this way, I'l show you to your rooms."  
The rooms were rectangle shaped, but not much could fit into one. A set of Bunk beds were in each room, and a mounted T.V. Nothing else would've fit.  
"Sorry about the space, we're still planning the room areas and thinking of expanding. " Dr. Lee said, leaving them to haggle over who sleeps where.

When the rooms were decided, Flanna and Susan got o share one, while Rodney got his own (Neither Ronon nor Sheppard could stand sleeping in the same room as McKay because he snored quite loudly and would talk in his sleep about projects.) And Ronon and Sheppard shared. This would leave the two newest additions to Atlantis time to get to know each other and have a kind of girls' night.

The whole time the Atlantis team was in Midway, McKay was conferring with Dr. Lee on making intergalactic e-mails. They could suppress the data into a stream and send it through the 'gate when it was active. It was still not as fast as e-mail on Earth, but it sure did beat the Snail mail on Daedalus The severs they set up were Squirrel Mail, it went through a modem, several Servers and would store in one 'till the next time the gate went to Earth. Where it would instantly open a program on the side and all of the mail would down-load to another sever in SGC. Once it hit SGC, it would go instantly to members' mail boxes.  
By this point, all of the SGA team besides Susie didn't even know an inkling of what Rodney and Bill were talking about. Susie had rather a vague idea, but still didn't know the whole techno-babble terms.

Flanna was in some kind of weird mood, (well weird for her anyway.) The whole Runner episode was finally resolved. When she found her brother, one she doesn't even know anymore, then found out that Sateda never fell, well lets just say Life threw a loop to Flanna, not a very good loop either. The Dex family was exiled, Sateda was under a corrupt government, and Ronon wasn't the playful brother she knew 13 years ago.  
Now Ronon was quiet, always tried to give the appearance of being alert and didn't want Flanna around much. The Colonel was spending as much time as he could with Susie, and Flanna understood the need of father wanting to be with his daughter, and Rodney was well let's face it, he didn't have very good people skills. I mean not that he was a hermit or anything but most people couldn't understand Rodney as well as he understood himself. Nobody really knew the brilliant scientist underneath the whole scarsinm thing.  
Flanna was wondering around Atlantis looking for something to do, so she headed towards the gym. There was bound to be some one there that would run for their money fighting Flanna. What she saw almost made her laugh.  
Ronon was being taught a new and in Flanna's opinion strange sport. (She later learned that this was called Kickboxing.) The one doing the teaching was a female marine, one that Flanna saw in the control room when she went on several missions. Flanna searched for a spot, that was out of people's way, yet still had a clear view of Ronon learning.  
Flanna watched for hours, just sitting there and memerzing the moves Ronon did. It was hilarious the way Captain Ronon Dex, good at anything military related getting his butt kicked by a petite woman with locks the color of fire.

Later in the mess, Flanna sat watching Ronon and his girl interact with each other. The way they only had eyes for each other, made Flanna relise that it was time to move on. Yes Ronon would forever be her big brother but he didn't need her here, he had his friends, and family on Atlantis . Sateda might still be out there, but it stopped being home 13 years ago, Flanna just never realized that it did.  
Ronon looked happy, something that Flanna never saw in her brother be. He might be restless, but the closest that she ever saw him come to happy was content with his patrol on Sateda. That patrol was his brothers and sisters, now he had a new family, one right here in Atlantis.  
"You look a little glum there, lass." A Scottish accent broke Flanna's reprieve.  
"I was what you call wool gathering, I believe." Flanna raised her head to see the the doc. Nodding towards him, she pushed a chair out for him.  
Sitting down, Carson looked where Flanna was staring. "Ah, you haven't met Amelia yet have you?"  
Flanna continued staring, as Beckett ate his lunch.  
"They look happy together." Flanna was speaking softly, " Something I haven't seen in Ronon. He was always ready to head out into the field, never thinking about risks or such."  
"Aye, I know what you mean, lass. I think now he'll settle down for her. The lad has the look of doing it too." Carson watched Flanna battle herself silently.  
"What's stopping him, then, from marrying her?"  
"Mayhaps he wants his little sister happy first. A little bird once told me that the people that Ronon calls family are happy, he is happy."  
"He's always been that way, never happy 'till one of us were."  
Standing up, Carson picked up his tray and was about to head out to his clinic when Flanna stopped him with her words.  
"Thanks doc, for everything."  
Smiling Beckett replied, clapping heron the shoulder, "I just can't stand to see a beautiful gel upset. Give the lad some time to come around."

Days later, Flanna stood up in the control room with all her things packed in a leather rucksack and on the gate room floor. She and Amelia met a couple days ago when they bumped into each other in the gym. After that Ronon found it easy to find both his sister and girlfriend. They became almost inseparably Teaching Susie and Amelia about the Satedan military was what Flanna soon found herself to be doing.  
"You sure you want to leave now?" Amelia's voice broke into Flanna's remissing. It seemed that she was doing that a lot lately.  
"It is time for me to leave. If you can't get Ronon to tie the knot with you, you can always find me at the Ancient city. I go by there every couple of weeks."  
"I will. Just come back soon." Amelia answered, knowing how the Dexes were when they chose to keep to their plan. After seeing Flanna Dex around Atlantis for a couple of months, Amelia found that they shared a bond of sorts. After all, Flanna had been trying to get Ronon to propose to Amelia since she found out about them.  
Stepping down the stairs Flanna nodded to Amelia to engage the wormhole. Amelia waved one last time, knowing Ronon wouldn't be happy about loosing his sister so soon after finding her again.  
Picking up her rucksack Flanna swung it on her back, preparing to go out into the galaxy again. It was time for her to leave. She may be welcome but Flanna noticed that she didn't quite fit in.  
Ronon was in love, that much Flanna was sure about, he didn't marry the woman that brought light to his world. The Colonel was busy with his daughter and being in charge of the military aspect of Atlantis. Susie brought light to every one in Atlantis, she was handy with a joke and quick with a smile, sometimes it seemed that Susie was the only thing keeping sanity at Atlantis.  
Susie was bright and eager to learn new things,sometimes containing the energy that Susie displayed into her work maid the Atlantis crew shake their heads. She was known to throw herself headlong into her work never caring about the risks. The friendship that Flanna and Susie had was just as strong as Ronon's and John's. McKay, well McKay was engrossed in his latest project and was snappy at every one. Flanna didn't hold it against the man, she knew Rodney was just being Rodney.  
"Flanna!" Susie's voice came from the balcony behind the open gate. Looking up Flanna saw Susie come charging down the steps to meet her.  
"Hey." Flanna said once Susie tried putting the brakes on. She had gotten better about barreling into people, sometimes Susie barreling into others just kept the Atlantis team on their toes, not that the Wraith didn't, but Susie was more fun to keep track of.  
"Why are you leaving?" Susie's words almost ran into each other when she was excited or was in a hurry.  
"You've had sugar haven't you?" Flanna raised her eyebrow elegantly at Susie.  
"No I haven't.. well maybe just a tiny bit more then I'm supposed to have. Anyway where are you going?" Susie looked not at all ashamed that Flanna found out about her snitched sugar today.  
"It's my time to leave, I need to repay a debt to people that I owe. " Flanna told Susie before turning to the wormhole.  
"But isn't it the Satedan way to apprentice someone to a single master? Who will train me in your ways now?" Susie asked, knowing everything there was about Satedan training.  
"You know full well, that Ronon would be more than happy to finish your training. I have taught you every trick that's in the book and some that aren't." Flanna put down her bag one last time to hug Susie.  
"I'll miss you." Susie said quietly into Flanna's shoulder. The hug was strong, and welcoming to Susie. After living in the Foster system, she was never sure about people's feelings towards, but Flanna understood and she welcomed Susie's company when she first joined the Atlantis expedition. They were two newcomers that had nothing left to hold them, lonely, so they latched onto each other and made a strong friendship, one that would last a million years.  
"And I, you. But everything has a season, so I know that we'll meet again." Flanna said releasing her best friend. Turning to the gate, Flanna stepped towards it, swinging her eyes around for one last look of the Ancestors' city.

Stepping through the other side of the gate, Flanna saw spears, bows, and swords pointed towards her. She instantly raised her hands to show that she didn't intend to harm them.  
The leader spoke to her. "Why have you come back, Russet haired one?" The leader taller than his fellow warriors, he also had an air of leadership, something that Flanna hadn't felt much, except being around Colonel John Sheppard.  
"I owe a debt to your people, Yellow Fox. I came to repay the debt of you saving my life against the Evil Spirits. Not many people would do that for a friend, and fewer still for a stranger."


	4. Missions

Susie stood in front of the gate, just staring after her friend. Who would understand her little quirks now? Her father, John Sheppard, was always busy. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with her, he did, but being in charge of the military didn't leave much time for family.

"You look like you lost your best friend, Susie." John stood next to Susan, asking quietly.

"Flanna left. Didn't even tell me where she's going." Susie turned saddened eyes to her father. John quickly knew that Susie was very upset about loosing Flanna. Hell once the whole expedition learns about Flanna leaving, well it won't be pretty that's for sure.

"Come on lets hit the gym and spar for a bit. I haven't had much time to do that in a couple weeks."

Susie smiled up at him, as they turned to hit the gym. 'Course John wouldn't know hit him when they started.

"You weren't this good a couple weeks ago." John commented getting his butt kicked for what was possibly the tenth time.

"What did you think Flanna and I did, while hanging out together for weeks? It's not like there's a mall or something we can go hang out in." She asked being her usual cheeky self again.

Things went back to normal as time went by, well as normal as it gets in the Pegasus galaxy. Today the Colonel was sending science teams to the world that they found Flanna on. Flanna left them a tip about a ship yard there before she left.

John was heading towards the jumper bay, fully geared up when Susie ran into him. "Hey Dad! Do you have a second?"

Turning to see his daughter chasing after him,with her hair in a sort of a braid that half her hair was falling out of, he had to smile. "A second, Rodney is waiting for me in the Jumper Bay."

Susie skidded to a halt in front of him, breathlessly asking. " Can I go. I mean if Flanna knew there was a ship yard, you'll need a pilot. And I can fly anything."

John started to walk again with the young Lieutenant by his side. "That theory still hasn't been proven."

The world which Flanna arrived in was ancient in many ways, you couldn't tell how old it was just by standing in the clearing near the gate, you had to walk into the forest and look at the what the trees are growing over to understand how old this planet was.

Rodney had the LDS and was giving the team directions to find the Ancient ship yard. "Right, it's this way." He said heading off in the entirely wrong direction.

"Dr. McKay, Flanna said it was this way." Susie told the doctor, heading of in the right direction.


	5. Unexpected

The team walked for three miles of ancient jungle before entering a clearing. Inside the clearing was the only remains of a great city. Pillars still stood to testify against the world. The streets were paved and barely anything grew between the stones. Walls still stood,only have crumbled, roofs were torn of the still standing buildings, but you could feel the power of the greatness the city once had. Now the air was filled with the whispers of death, ah once over powering, now it just felt sad.  
Susie slowly walked through the city, looking every which way. "I wish I could have seen this place back when it was whole." Turning at the Statue that looked like a Wraith, they continued on for a while, looking for the door that Flanna told them about.

"You sure we aren't supposed to look for a Wraith that looks like a saute." John replied, walking around the corner, not noticing that the ground wasn't there.

A huge crash, and a groan later, Susie looked over the edge of the hole. "Dad! You okay?" She said peering over the edge, but far enough away so she wont send more rumble on top of John's head.

John stood and looked around himself waiting for the dust to settle. When it did, he looked up into the worried eyes of his daughter. "I'm fine, just a few scrapes from the falling stones." Looking around he saw that the supposedly hole was actually a hallway. An Ancient hallway, judging by the design.

"Looks like I might have found our Shipyard." Sheppard spoke, before heading towards one direction of the tunnel. "I'm gonna check it out."

"Wait! You don't know what kinds of diseases are there! There could be a number of booby traps and I haven't even got to the point on germs." Rodney started berating the colonel.

Susie looked like she would smack McKay upside the head, when John looked up and smiled suddenly. "Rodney if those things were here, I'd be dead if it makes you feel better."

So with that said Sheppard headed out to check the hallway. After what felt like a couple hours but in reality it was only a couple minutes, John appeared again.

"Looks like this is definitely what we came here looking for." Susie pushed Rodney away from the hole, and peered down-ward." Susie, do you have a rope that can be lowered?"

Susie gave him a look before pulling out several coils of rope. "I've heard the rumors about you're tendencies for running into trouble." She explained when seeing his look.

When the rope was firmly secured, Susie looked at Rodney pointedly. "You first." Rodney made sounds to stop Susie, but she tied the rope firmly around his waist and lowered McKay with Ronon's help. Ronon went next, only after Susie told him that if anything happened, she could get down that hole without any help at all. John realized at that moment that Susie used to be in gymnastics, and won several awards, medals, and cups. The only reason that she never went for the Olympics was because her dream was Air Force not doing gymnastics, something that her adopted parents never understood about her.

Once Ronon was down, Susie headed down, as a wraith dart, screamed over head. She looked frantically upwards, seeing no dart approaching.

"Susan, get down here!" John called to her, when she continued to search the skies frantically as her team-mates yelled at her to get in the hallway with them. She never once acknowledged that she heard any of the orders given to her.

Looking down, Susie saw the worried looks on her team-mates' faces. Looking up she saw the approaching dart. She didn't want to disobey orders, but she knew that she could destroy the dart if she could get to the tower on the edge of the city. Inside it was the panel that would activate the Latean defense systems.

Making up her mind, Susie started running as fast as her legs would carry her. She turned down a side street, heading west. The dart turned in her direction, slowly gaining ground. Susie ran even harder, the control tower so close, she could see the doorway in front of her. When it happened. The dart started the teleport sweep, picking her up. So close yet so far away. With that, the dart turned upward and disappeared from the planet.

With the dart gone, Sheppard quickly scaled the rope, frantically searching for his daughter. What he saw instead was a great surprise, there in the middle of the street were Susan's Dog-tags. The only reminder that Susie was even there. Picking them up, John quickly walked back to the hole, finishing the mission that his team set out to do.

"Well, where is she?" Rodney started pestering the Colonel, once he was down in the hallway again. John quickly set off, leaving Ronon and Rodney staring after his back.

"Rodney, drop it." John yelled over his shoulder, entering the control room of the shipyard. Bringing up the semantics of the place, he saw two ships that were completed, they only needed test flights.

Rodney entered the room, almost speed walking. He saw the two ship diagrams and scowled at John. "What have I told you about touching things?!" He yelled at his friend, pulling out his laptop. "It could be anything! You could have set the emergency bomb system and not know about it 'till it was too late!"

John angrily faced the scientist. "McKay, just get one of these ships in the air in five minutes or I'm going to kill you by lemons." He touched his vest pocket, and scowled even more at the startled McKay.

Ronon chose that moment to walk into the room, noting the way John stood, reminded him of the way he acted when he was first exiled from Sateda.

"Come on, we can check the perimeter while McKay, here, works a miracle." He said, heading out before his friend could change his mind.

Thirty minutes later, Rodney spoke over the radio, informing the two of his progress. "I've gotten one ship to fly, barely. Half the systems are fried, the other half aren't even installed yet." He then told them directions to get to the hangar bay. The ship which they boarded was called something very unpronounceable so John renamed it, as typical. The ship was named The Falcon. Her name was truly picked right. The Falcon's lines were as sleek as the bird it was named after. She was as defenseless as the Falcon was defending her nest.

Once they notified Carter about recent events, and then took the newly renamed ship into orbit.

When Susan woke, she found herself in a prison cell. A Genii prison cell. It was like any old cell, with one window passing into the next cell. She paced the room, looking for a way out.

"There is no escaping this place." A nssally voice spoke after Susie had paced for a couple laps around the cell.

"That never stopped me before. How long you've been here?" Susie asked, finally settling down and re-braiding her hair.

"Many years, There has never been a prisoner that escaped in that amount of time." Susan scowled when the voice finished speaking.

"So what you're saying is there is nothing we can do besides give up all hope in every escaping this rat hole?" Susie summarized, finishing her braid for the second time.

"That is correct." The voice spoke, cracking once, because of not using it very much in many years.

There conversation was interrupted by several guards unlocking Susan's cell door. One walked in and snapped a pair of shackles on her wrists. Scowling angrily, she was pushed from the room.

Several twists and turns and a half dozen stair cases later, the group pushed open the door to the commander's office of sorts.

The commander stood with his hands behind his back, facing a window that was opposite of the door.

"We brought the prisoner you wanted, Commander Kolya." One solider replied, pushing Susan forwards.

"Excellent." Turning to face the woman on her knees, he saw her glaring eyes when he lifted her face. "You may leave us." Once they were alone, He turned Susan's face this way and that. "You are not what my men were expecting. Who are you?"

yanking her face away from Kolya's hand and his pinching grip. When Susan didn't reply to his question, kolya smiled evilly. "Very well, If you don't answer my question, I'll just have to radio Atlantis and see how much they will do to get you back. That should tell me exactly how precious you are to them."

The gate was dialed and Susan was tied to a chair and gagged. She glared for all she was worth, when Kolya faced her.

"you remind me of that messy haired Sheppard. You fight like him." he replied when Susan wouldn't stop struggling against her bonds. If looks could kill, Kolya would've been dead several times over in ony a couple seconds.

"This is Colonel Carter of Atlantis." Carter's voice spoke, something that only Kolya could see.

"Ah, Colonel. I believe we have found one of you're play soldiers." Kolya said, smiling.

"What are you planing on doing to her?!" Rodney's voice came over the speaker. When Susie' strained her ears she could barely hear whispering coming from the other side of the communicator.

"It's very simple McKay. I have a score to settle and it's time to repay old debts." Kolya said civilly.

"Before we continue, I want to talk to her. See if she's okay." A new voice came over the speakers. Susan's eyes widened when she heard her father demanding to talk with her.

Sheppard saw his daughter tied to a chair, frantically shaking her head. John angrily spoke to Kolya. "What do you want, Kolya?"

"You, John Sheppard. I have several scores to settle with you. She will be set free when I have you in my camp." Kolya appeared on the camera again.

"Give me the address, I'll come peacefully." He spoke, not even looking at the startled looks on his friends' faces.

"In four days time, come to the world of Tatilong. If you aren't there at high noon, I will feed her to a wraith, just enough so that she survives." Kolya's voice was as hard as steel, cold feeling, and nothing escaped his eyes. He saw the widened eyes of his prisoner, and saw the anger in Sheppard's eyes. He was mildly surprised at the lack of fight in the Colonel.

"I'll be sure of that." Sheppard spoke, having the same amount of stee lanced in his voice.

When the gate disengaged, Carter faced John. "You can't seriously go through with this."

Sheppard faced Carter, his stance filled with suppressed anger. "Kolya has my daughter, Colonel. I will not stand by and watch as I loose her once again. Did you forget that we don't leave people behind?" He threw over his shoulder, while walking out of the stunned control center. Rodney stood speechless while Ronon left to follow his friend.

"I think It's time we looked for Flanna. She can help us find and rescue Susan." Rodney spoke at long last.

"Agreed. Tell your team that they leave in several minutes to Belkan. If Flanna is around she'll leave us a message there." Carter said, calmly.


	6. Looking

The team walked for three miles of ancient jungle before entering a clearing. Inside the clearing was the only remains of a great city. Pillars still stood to testify against the world. The streets were paved and barely anything grew between the stones. Walls still stood,only have crumbled, roofs were torn of the still standing buildings, but you could feel the power of the greatness the city once had. Now the air was filled with the whispers of death, ah once over powering, now it just felt sad.  
Susie slowly walked through the city, looking every which way. "I wish I could have seen this place back when it was whole." Turning at the Statue that looked like a Wraith, they continued on for a while, looking for the door that Flanna told them about.

"You sure we aren't supposed to look for a Wraith that looks like a saute." John replied, walking around the corner, not noticing that the ground wasn't there.

A huge crash, and a groan later, Susie looked over the edge of the hole. "Dad! You okay?" She said peering over the edge, but far enough away so she wont send more rumble on top of John's head.

John stood and looked around himself waiting for the dust to settle. When it did, he looked up into the worried eyes of his daughter. "I'm fine, just a few scrapes from the falling stones." Looking around he saw that the supposedly hole was actually a hallway. An Ancient hallway, judging by the design.

"Looks like I might have found our Shipyard." Sheppard spoke, before heading towards one direction of the tunnel. "I'm gonna check it out."

"Wait! You don't know what kinds of diseases are there! There could be a number of booby traps and I haven't even got to the point on germs." Rodney started berating the colonel.

Susie looked like she would smack McKay upside the head, when John looked up and smiled suddenly. "Rodney if those things were here, I'd be dead if it makes you feel better."

So with that said Sheppard headed out to check the hallway. After what felt like a couple hours but in reality it was only a couple minutes, John appeared again.

"Looks like this is definitely what we came here looking for." Susie pushed Rodney away from the hole, and peered down-ward." Susie, do you have a rope that can be lowered?"

Susie gave him a look before pulling out several coils of rope. "I've heard the rumors about you're tendencies for running into trouble." She explained when seeing his look.

When the rope was firmly secured, Susie looked at Rodney pointedly. "You first." Rodney made sounds to stop Susie, but she tied the rope firmly around his waist and lowered McKay with Ronon's help. Ronon went next, only after Susie told him that if anything happened, she could get down that hole without any help at all. John realized at that moment that Susie used to be in gymnastics, and won several awards, medals, and cups. The only reason that she never went for the Olympics was because her dream was Air Force not doing gymnastics, something that her adopted parents never understood about her.

Once Ronon was down, Susie headed down, as a wraith dart, screamed over head. She looked frantically upwards, seeing no dart approaching.

"Susan, get down here!" John called to her, when she continued to search the skies frantically as her team-mates yelled at her to get in the hallway with them. She never once acknowledged that she heard any of the orders given to her.

Looking down, Susie saw the worried looks on her team-mates' faces. Looking up she saw the approaching dart. She didn't want to disobey orders, but she knew that she could destroy the dart if she could get to the tower on the edge of the city. Inside it was the panel that would activate the Latean defense systems.

Making up her mind, Susie started running as fast as her legs would carry her. She turned down a side street, heading west. The dart turned in her direction, slowly gaining ground. Susie ran even harder, the control tower so close, she could see the doorway in front of her. When it happened. The dart started the teleport sweep, picking her up. So close yet so far away. With that, the dart turned upward and disappeared from the planet.

With the dart gone, Sheppard quickly scaled the rope, frantically searching for his daughter. What he saw instead was a great surprise, there in the middle of the street were Susan's Dog-tags. The only reminder that Susie was even there. Picking them up, John quickly walked back to the hole, finishing the mission that his team set out to do.

"Well, where is she?" Rodney started pestering the Colonel, once he was down in the hallway again. John quickly set off, leaving Ronon and Rodney staring after his back.

"Rodney, drop it." John yelled over his shoulder, entering the control room of the shipyard. Bringing up the semantics of the place, he saw two ships that were completed, they only needed test flights.

Rodney entered the room, almost speed walking. He saw the two ship diagrams and scowled at John. "What have I told you about touching things?!" He yelled at his friend, pulling out his laptop. "It could be anything! You could have set the emergency bomb system and not know about it 'till it was too late!"

John angrily faced the scientist. "McKay, just get one of these ships in the air in five minutes or I'm going to kill you by lemons." He touched his vest pocket, and scowled even more at the startled McKay.

Ronon chose that moment to walk into the room, noting the way John stood, reminded him of the way he acted when he was first exiled from Sateda.

"Come on, we can check the perimeter while McKay, here, works a miracle." He said, heading out before his friend could change his mind.

Thirty minutes later, Rodney spoke over the radio, informing the two of his progress. "I've gotten one ship to fly, barely. Half the systems are fried, the other half aren't even installed yet." He then told them directions to get to the hangar bay. The ship which they boarded was called something very unpronounceable so John renamed it, as typical. The ship was named The Falcon. Her name was truly picked right. The Falcon's lines were as sleek as the bird it was named after. She was as defenseless as the Falcon was defending her nest.

Once they notified Carter about recent events, and then took the newly renamed ship into orbit.

When Susan woke, she found herself in a prison cell. A Genii prison cell. It was like any old cell, with one window passing into the next cell. She paced the room, looking for a way out.

"There is no escaping this place." A nssally voice spoke after Susie had paced for a couple laps around the cell.

"That never stopped me before. How long you've been here?" Susie asked, finally settling down and re-braiding her hair.

"Many years, There has never been a prisoner that escaped in that amount of time." Susan scowled when the voice finished speaking.

"So what you're saying is there is nothing we can do besides give up all hope in every escaping this rat hole?" Susie summarized, finishing her braid for the second time.

"That is correct." The voice spoke, cracking once, because of not using it very much in many years.

There conversation was interrupted by several guards unlocking Susan's cell door. One walked in and snapped a pair of shackles on her wrists. Scowling angrily, she was pushed from the room.

Several twists and turns and a half dozen stair cases later, the group pushed open the door to the commander's office of sorts.

The commander stood with his hands behind his back, facing a window that was opposite of the door.

"We brought the prisoner you wanted, Commander Kolya." One solider replied, pushing Susan forwards.

"Excellent." Turning to face the woman on her knees, he saw her glaring eyes when he lifted her face. "You may leave us." Once they were alone, He turned Susan's face this way and that. "You are not what my men were expecting. Who are you?"

yanking her face away from Kolya's hand and his pinching grip. When Susan didn't reply to his question, kolya smiled evilly. "Very well, If you don't answer my question, I'll just have to radio Atlantis and see how much they will do to get you back. That should tell me exactly how precious you are to them."

The gate was dialed and Susan was tied to a chair and gagged. She glared for all she was worth, when Kolya faced her.

"you remind me of that messy haired Sheppard. You fight like him." he replied when Susan wouldn't stop struggling against her bonds. If looks could kill, Kolya would've been dead several times over in ony a couple seconds.

"This is Colonel Carter of Atlantis." Carter's voice spoke, something that only Kolya could see.

"Ah, Colonel. I believe we have found one of you're play soldiers." Kolya said, smiling.

"What are you planing on doing to her?!" Rodney's voice came over the speaker. When Susie' strained her ears she could barely hear whispering coming from the other side of the communicator.

"It's very simple McKay. I have a score to settle and it's time to repay old debts." Kolya said civilly.

"Before we continue, I want to talk to her. See if she's okay." A new voice came over the speakers. Susan's eyes widened when she heard her father demanding to talk with her.

Sheppard saw his daughter tied to a chair, frantically shaking her head. John angrily spoke to Kolya. "What do you want, Kolya?"

"You, John Sheppard. I have several scores to settle with you. She will be set free when I have you in my camp." Kolya appeared on the camera again.

"Give me the address, I'll come peacefully." He spoke, not even looking at the startled looks on his friends' faces.

"In four days time, come to the world of Tatilong. If you aren't there at high noon, I will feed her to a wraith, just enough so that she survives." Kolya's voice was as hard as steel, cold feeling, and nothing escaped his eyes. He saw the widened eyes of his prisoner, and saw the anger in Sheppard's eyes. He was mildly surprised at the lack of fight in the Colonel.

"I'll be sure of that." Sheppard spoke, having the same amount of stee lanced in his voice.

When the gate disengaged, Carter faced John. "You can't seriously go through with this."

Sheppard faced Carter, his stance filled with suppressed anger. "Kolya has my daughter, Colonel. I will not stand by and watch as I loose her once again. Did you forget that we don't leave people behind?" He threw over his shoulder, while walking out of the stunned control center. Rodney stood speechless while Ronon left to follow his friend.

"I think It's time we looked for Flanna. She can help us find and rescue Susan." Rodney spoke at long last.

"Agreed. Tell your team that they leave in several minutes to Belkan. If Flanna is around she'll leave us a message there." Carter said, calmly.


	7. Enough

By the Seventh day, Susie was still holding onto hope that the Atlanteans wouldn't give up on her. The wraith, who she found out was the voice, slowly was impressed by Susie. "You are more like Wraith than you realize human." He spoke the seventh day.

"Well that's disturbing. I am nothing like your species." Susie found it harder and harder to keep hoping that they would get her out of the Genii camp before she was completely dead from old age. Which was disturbing in it's self. When people on Earth spoke of Life Sucking Aliens, it was taken as a joke. But here, It was a reality. There was actually Life sucking Aliens, parasites, and Aliens! I mean who on Earth would actually believe one of the people that could claim to keep Earth from being under slavery, eaten on, or destroyed.

"If you take the need to feed on you away, and strip all the really Wraith out of us, you would see that we are much alike."

"So what exactly are you called? I mean I just can't keep calling you by the name Wraith can I?" Susie was down to the last straw in her hand of hopes. Everything started to slip out of her fingers when she was taken by the Wraith dart.

Which was strange in it's self, because didn't the Genii only have 1930's equivalent tech? So how did they get there stinking hands on a Dart? Susie asked herself these questions and more. What else could you do stuck in a cell without even a bobby-pin?! They took her stash that she had in her pocket when the Genii had first captured her.

"The Wraith have no need for names, the way you humans do." The Wraith finally answered Susie's question.

"I'll just call you Nick." Susie told him happy to solve a single problem out of the whole slew of them.

*()*

Flanna stood as Yellow Fox entered her tepee. Slinging a side of her elaborate head dress across her face, she faced the intruder.

"You have visitors, Russet haired one. But know this, if you leave with them, I will hunt you down and bring you back." Yellow Fox whispered to Flanna. After Flanna clearly heard the message, he turned to go outside. "You are mine, Russet haired one. No one else can claim you."

After Yellow Fox's message was delivered and he was gone. Flanna gave a huge sigh of relief. She just hoped that the visitors were Ronon and his team otherwise she was as good as a slave in the Band's camp. She tucked the side of the headdress into the band that held it over her head, before pulling her sleeves down and straightened the skirt she wore. Flanna grimaced when she came to the skirt. It was Pink and had flowers almost a calico design, she would say. She never wore a skirt if it was possible, the one time that Flanna did wear one was to her brother's promotional ceremony. And that did not turn out well at all.

Exiting the cloth Tepee, Flanna headed towards the crowd that was presumably holding the visitors. Not many people came to the village, so there was always a great hub-bub when people came. Seeing the dark haired Sheppard and her tall brother, Flanna grinned underneath the headdress.

"Sheppard! Ronon! McKay, welcome to the Band!" Flanna greeted the team once she was close enough to see Rodney glaring at the children that bugged him with questions.

"Flanna. I wish it was a happier acastion to see you, but we need your help." Sheppard was direct as possible, it was his daughter missing and all. He didn't know how long he had left before Susie was dead from the Wraith feeding on her.

Flanna sensing this wasn't just a friendly visit, immediately got down to business. "What happened?" She asked wishing that she was wearing her pants and gear instead of the horrible dress.

Ronon looked his sister up and down several times before raising his eyebrow when he looked Flanna in the eye again. Ronon had never seen Flanna wear a dress in the years that she was alive, well besides that one time that their parents made her wear one for one of his promotional ceremony.

"Uh... you sure you want to hear this now? I mean.. you want to come.. help us with ….rescuing Susie?" Sheppard tripped over his words in a way that Flanna had never heard him do.

"Rodney what happened to Susie?" Flanna turned to Rodney hoping that he would actually spill the secret like always.

"We went to the planet that you said held a shipyard, when we got there a Wraith dart flew over head, Susie must have thought she could get to the tower which held the shield. Next thing, we heard was that the Genii want to trade the Colonel for Susie." Words spilled from Rodney's mouth faster than a water over a cliff. Flanna grinned until she realized that Susie was in terrible trouble.

"I'm coming with you." She told them, heading off to her tent to change into her old clothes.

"You sure you want to. I mean you're in a dress and all, I don't see how that'll help get Susan rescued." Rodney told her retreating back. Sheppard and Ronon both gave McKay a very strong look.

Flanna stopped in the middle of the path, slowly turning, Rodney could see fire in her eyes. "I am not a helpless female, McKay. Even if I am wearing this yurt of a dress! I am just as clarified to rescue my best friend as Ronon here."

Rodney just couldn't stand up in the face of outright fury on Flana's face. "I.. I never said that. What.. I mean.. was that.. wouldn't it be better if you stayed here?"

After Flanna had scared Rodney out of his answer, she headed straight for the tent that she'd been given. Yellow Fox was watching these events play out, he didn't miss the look between Ronon and HIS girl. Not that he'd claim yet, but Flanna was his. In more ways than one.

"Well that went well." Sheppard sarcastically said once Flanna had disappeared to get her gear. Yellow Fox choose that moment to make an appearance.

"Why have you come looking for the Russet haired one?" Yellow Fox asked Sheppard, seeing as he was the leader. "When ever she comes here, she brings danger with her."

"We need her help to find one of our people. They were best friends when they first met." Sheppard told Yellow Fox.

Yellow Fox had not become the war chief for nothing. "The Russet haired one stays with our village. She repays us by bringing the Evil Spirits to our home."

Ronon quietly growled when he heard Yellow Fox say in words that his little sister was no more than a captive. "She's coming with us." Ronon's deep voice stated the fact to Yellow Fox.

Yellow Fox inclined his head, signally the man around him to raise their weapons. What happened was this one minute, Sheppard was trying to calm Ronon down and the next, the team were fighting for their freedom. Which ended up the Atlanteans being tied up to posts in a tent and knocked out.

Flanna stood in the entrance of her tent watching as her brother fought the hardest for his freedom. He took out several of the Band's best warriors, while Sheppard was doing the same thing. Rodney was cowering as always.

But the odds were in the Band's favor, especially since they had the element of surprise. Knocking the three out, Yellow Fox told his men to tie them to the pole. There the Atlanteans were hanging solely by their arms. A leather strap was tied around their wrists and the other end was tied to the horizontal pole. There the men would starve and die of thirst. Not a pretty way to go in Flanna's opinion.

Marching out to Yellow Fox, Flanna was thinking of telling just who he had strung up like a hunk of beef in a cellar. Flanna had given up on wearing her leathers, knowing that if Yellow Fox had seen her with them on, he wouldn't listen to a word she said, much less do. So she was again stuck in the horrible dress, white pants underneath the split skirt and the most tacky headdress ever. "Yellow Fox, one that you strung up, was my brother. I doubt that he will grant me the privilege of being your mate if you treat all your in-laws this way." Flanna started to act being madly in love with the War Chief. "It would, how do you put it...make a bad impression my family. He came here unknowingly that you wanted me to become your mate."

Yellow Fox looked closely at Flanna, knowingly that something was up, he just didn't know what. "Hmm. That would send the wrong message wouldn't it? Which one is he?" Yellow Fox asked, rapidly thinking of a plan to dispose of the one that she called her 'Brother'. If he was really her brother, than the Russet haired one would have said such a thing when he made his intentions clear.

"The one with the dreads. It is my people's custom that when a male of the Bride's house comes to meet the groom's people, he is to be treated with respect. Our people are warriors, Yellow Fox, when my brother Ronon wakes up, I hope for your sake that he is in a kind mood."

Yellow Fox gestured to one of his men to come to him. "Cut the one with long hair down, but do not kill him yet. I want him to die within the sight of the Russet haired one."

*()*

Susie was taken out of her cell once more, Nick was already in the hallway, chained up. Sighing, Susie held out her hands to get the heavy manacles on them. Susie and Nick were led to the Torture room, because that was why they were sent there, to Nick it was like eating the crumbs off a plate when there was a whole buffet still full. To Susie it was a room, where Acustius Koyla was. And Susie had come to realize why her Father hated this man so much.

*()*

Sheppard woke up to an enormous amount of pain running through his shoulders and arms. Looking left, John saw that Rodney was passed out still. The Colonel than looked right, and saw that Ronon wasn't there. When John realized that Ronon wasn't there nor was he anywhere on the pole, he became worried. If the former Satedan was free,he would've gotten his friends free also, but if he was taken by Yellow Fox, it was that thought that Sheppard tried to not finish.

Many hours went by and Rodney had only woken up once only to fall unconscious once again. Sheppard stayed awake, willing to stand the level of pain that ran through his upper back and shoulders. He took note of all the sentinels movements and where each tent was situated.

Flanna had Yellow Fox's men take down Ronon Dex. When he was finally down, she put him in her tent, much to Yellow Fox's disgust. Flanna took care of her brother for an hour before he woke up. And Ronon in pain when up is not a good thing. Seeing Ronon's eyes, Flanna asked. "How do you feel, my brother?"

"Like hitting someone." Was the response, when Flanna heard this, she tried not to smile.

"Lie still, brother, you must rest if you want your shoulders to heal properly." Flanna put on her sternest look, only to have Ronon push himself up out of bed. Rolling her eyes, Flanna rushed to push Ronon flat on his back again.

"You must rest if you want to be able to use your arms to the fullest extant."

Ronon gave his little sister a single look, one that Flanna knew was of pure stubbornness. Ronon Dex would get out of that bed and no one could stop him look. Sighing, Flanna helped the most stubborn man up and sitting on the bed. "Just don't say that I didn't warn you, brother, if you end up making your injury worse."

Yellow Fox chose that moment to check on Flanna and her guest. "You are awake I see." Flanna stood in front of her injured brother, arms across her chest.

"Yellow Fox, as much as I appreciate you coming, but I will not allow you to talk to my brother. Seeing as he is currently in a terrible mood, right now, due to you treating your guests, the way you do." Flanna tried to stop Yellow Fox, but gave up when he pushed his way around her. Shrugging, she consuled herself. Ronon sure will be happy to beat the Ego walking War chief to a I can go rescue the others while he does that.

*()*

Susie found herself once again in her cell, alone with her thoughts and memories once more. To consul herself she started thinking about when she had first joined the Expedition.

Flashback

Susan was still getting used to being in the Ancient city of Atlantis. It wasn't every day that you find out that your blood-father was the military commander of Atlantis, the lost city of fables. Susan had only been there for a little while, she was stuck in boot camp again. When she had gone to complain to the Colonel about it, he had said that every one had to go through boot camp. It wasn't only mandatory, but some things you were taught, weren't something normal on Earth. But after three hours of continually winning against her opponents, Susie had walked out, something that Ronon understood perfectly.

So now she was headed towards the mess, to get something to eat before taking a Jumper out and teaching the new recruits how to fly. John had to give her some job, seeing as she wasn't posted to a team yet and wasn't allowed off-world. Walking to the mess was fairly simple, it helped that Susie was in the top of her class for map reading. Atlantis could be confusing for someone new.

*()*

Susan was sitting at a table, eating a MRE*, something that took an acquired taste to. After being in the military for several years, Susie had eaten MREs more than regular food by now. Today it was the Turkey dinner, one of her favorites.

"Is this spot taken, Susan?" Flanna's voice broke into Susie's thoughts.

"Not at all, please join me, Flanna." Susie was quick to let her friend sit at across from her. Sometimes it was hard being the new kid at places. Learning the ropes, and meeting new people, it was one of the reasons that she kept getting all the remote location jobs. That and no body else wanted to do them.

"I was wondering if you had anything that you were doing this afternoon?" Flanna started to make some small talk.

"Not after teaching new recruits how to fly Jumpers. I should be done by oh 1500 hours if there's not much recruits." Susie answered, finishing her lunch. "Meet in the gym like always?"

Flana nodded, knowingly that her friend was talking about their sparring nights. "See you later, then." Susie told Flanna picking up her meal and heading out to go teach the newbies. It was one of the jobs that she was thankful that the Colonel gave her. Seeing as she had the gene just as strong as him.

End Flashback

Susie smiled, those were the good times, when She had first arrived. Being in a new place and all wasn't what she liked, but once she got used to the fact that Nothing is Impossible, was their mantra, Susie finally felt that she fit in somewhere. A place that didn't mind her quirks nor the reason that she was the Colonel's daughter and she had special privileges. One thing that Susan Sheppard had learned while on Atlantis is that, Impossible takes minutes to accomplish in the Pegasus galaxy.

Susie bolted straight up. "Nick! I've got a way to get us out of here."

"There is no way out, Sheppard. Many have tried and many have died trying to escape." Nick's voice was grudging came to realize there was in fact hope, but old habits do die hard. And when that habit is no hope for ever escaping, well, lets just say that Nick was having trouble actual believing this Human Female that was full of fire and spirit. Susan Sheppard reminded him of a Wraith Queen sometimes. These Humans, are very confusing to Nick. It wasn't that he thought of them all of food, but that was the way of the world. You were either Prey or the Predator.

"Oh stop being a party pooper, Nick." Susie had finally come up with a good plan to get home and no dishearten Wraith was going to stop her.

"What is the plan then?" Nick leaned as close to to the opening as it was possible from his side of the wall. Susie did the same from hers and Susie explained the plan.

*()*

Flanna made her way towards the captives. Sometimes it was a good thing that people feared her like a witch or Wraith. This was one of those times. "Set the prisoners free." Flanna told the man sleeping by one of the vertical posts.

He scrambled quickly to his feet, when the shadow of the 'witch' fell on him. People said it was bad luck having her around, but their chief, Yellow Fox had said that she was only a puny female. No one wanted their chief to marry the woman. When she had first arrived through the portal to the other side, she was injured and was needing lots of help. When the tribe had taken her in and treated her injures she had repaid them buy bringing the Evil Ones on her trail. The Tribe had lost many braves when fighting the Evil Spirits.

The man, was quick to do just that. Slowly lowering the two prisoners. The one that was their leader was awake, but the other, was still unconscious.

Sheppard was the first to recover from being strung up. "Where's Ronon?" He asked, slowly lowering his arms to his sides. It hurt from hanging entirely from your arms for a couple of hours.

"He's fine, but judging from what Yellow Fox is like and what Ronon is like, I'm guessing that he will start throwing punches anytime now. In the meantime, I should get you two out of the camp before someone who doesn't think I'm a some spirit caller comes alone."

"Spirit caller, huh." Sheppard asked, trying to be his normal self again. He stumbled to his feet, while Flanna slapped Rodney awake.

She pulled Rodney's arm over her shoulders, still in the tacky headdress. She was thinking of every bad thing that she would do to it once she got back to Atlantis.

The team went unnoticed as they slipped out of camp, partly do to the fact that Ronon was causing a brawl, that had gone from just confined to a single tent to half the settlement. And because it had recently rained, people were throwing mud and I don't mean just little handfuls, but hands' full of mud getting slapped, plastered, even some down people's shirts. Think of ten people in a mud hole, having a fight. That was what it basically was only on a larger scale, and there were NOT any rules.

Kinda hard for Ronon to make it to the gate, but then again, Ronon always did like challenges. While the rest of the team were dialing the gate, frantically, Ronon was making his way through a mud pile of people, while ducking all the thrown mud. He so did not want to clean the gunk out of his dreads, that'd just tie the knot on this horrible no-good day of his.

"Sheppard! Hurry it up!" Flanna yelled at John, desperately hauling Rodney to the gate by herself. The quicker Colonel had made it to the gate, first to dial, and let Carter know the situation.

"I am! Don't get your pants in a twist, Flanna!" He replied testily, dialing the last chevron as he spoke.

"You try wearing a headdress for three months! I do NOT want to see another one as long as I live!" Flanna told him, pulling the still out of it Rodney through the gate, before Sheppard and her brother walked through.

Carter was on the balcony, just coming from her office, when she saw Flanna, take what appeared to be a headdress and throw it into the gate's horizon. "Headdress, Flanna?" She called down to the bedraggled team members.

"Huh-uh." Flanna put Rodney into the doctors' capable hands. "I don't want to see another one of those as long as I live!"

Carter walked down the steps, fully taking in the Team's appearances. Ronon had what looked to be mud caked in his dreadlocks, Sheppard was holding his arms stiffly, Rodney was knocked out, and Flanna's hair could have held several Jumpers in it. "Didn't go as planned?" She asked, concerned.

Flanna shrugged her shoulders and gestured to the briefing room. "Thirty minutes, Colonel. I want to get into something less like a Yurt. And do something with this mess." She finished, pulling her knee length hair out of her face for the thirtieth time in two minutes. Her hair was thick and had ringlets and wasn't usually so unruly, so Carter gave them thirty minutes to report back to her. She had been in the same boat as Flanna, when she saw the extensive of her outfit. It kinda reminded her of that one away mission with SG-1. And she could totally understand the whole destroying the headdress thing, she wanted to burn the one that she got stuck wearing, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/Ns: MRE is the military acronym for Meals Ready to Eat, basically they are what military people will eat when out in the field. It's got more than the usual amount of nutrition in it because the people who eat them are burning everything in a day. I'm not exactly sure of all the technical parts but since I was basically raised on the stuff, I can tell you this, they aren't like real food.


	8. Breaking Out

Susie and Nick had finalized their plans last night, now it was just waiting for the guards to come and take them to Koyla for the day. The guards had as usual put the iron glove on Nick's hand, and chained his wrists together, and he stood in the hallway, as Susie allowed herself to be shackled in the chains. Once the two prisoners were in the hallway together, they made their move.

Nick swung his wrists towards the nearest guard, while Susie slipped her hands free of the two big of chains, the Guard was surprised when Susie grabbed the pistol from his belt. She slammed her elbow backward, effectively breaking his nose, of the guard behind her. Nick had slammed the iron glove agaisnt the wall, freeing his feeding hand, while grabbing the neck of the guard that was about to shoot him with a genii pistol.

Once all the guards were dead, they moved in the oppisate direction of Koyla's torture room. Several meters later, they came across a staircase that went upward and one downwards. Nick after several minutes of thinking, chose the upward, remembering that the base was underground.

When the two emgerged on the planet's surface, Susie needed a break, so Nick scouted the area, while she rested. Susie got her breath back before Nick had returned. Standing up she pushed her graying hair backwards.

She really didn't know how to tell her father once she got back on Atlantis. She just hoped that it was sooner rather than later. Nick appeared beside her, making Susie clutch her chest. "Don't Do that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

From the amount of time spent talking with each other, Nick had steadily gotten used to this Human's strange humor. She was fierce, where the ones that his hive culled where cowering at the Wraiths' feet. This human had surprised him time and time again with the fact that she had so much faith in her people rescuing her. She reminded Nick of himself, before he was captured several years ago.

"I will try to refrain from doing so, but I believe I have found the path to the 'gate." Nick said, ingoring Susie's over-reacting.

"Good, how far away is it?" Susie asked, forgetting all about Nick scaring her.

"We are several mile from the stargate." Nick told her, seeing Susie stumble trying to walk, she tried to hide the fact that se was limbing, but Nick could tell that Susie couldn't make it to the gate with the Genii patrols after them.

"I can make it that far. Once we get there, I remember an address that we can gate to." Susie called over her shoulder. "It's uninhabitated, but several Wraith have gone there. The last time I was there, I ended up trying to save my kneck from several different darts."

Nick nodded, knowly that they could only dial one address to gate to or one of them won't make it. The two of them had walked a couple of miles, still a few from the gate, when Susie stumbled to the ground. Nick could tell that Susie couldn't walkany farther, so he called for a break, knowly that Susie would push herself 'till she was dead to get home again. Susie slid down to the ground, leaning agaisnt a tree.

"Stay here. I hear some one." Nick told Susie, listening to the sounds of men walking and talking nearby.

"I can move." Susie told Nick, struggling to pull herself up from the tree truck, she was leaning against. Nick had silently disappeared from her view, by the time Susan was standing. Sighing, Sheppard moved towards the stargate. Getting there was the first thing on her mind, once she got to the gate, she can think of the other things.

*()*

Nick had taken the life force of the Genii soliders, heading back to the place where he had left Susie to rest. Arriving there a few seconds later, Susie wasn't in the area. Knowly how stubborn she could be, Nick headed off in the direction of the stargate. Several yards from the stargate's clearing, he found Susie. She was laying on the grass, almost passed out. Her grayish hair was spread out on the grass, like a greyish halo around her face. Hearing Nick, Susie struggled to get up from the ground, but her strength had diissapeared. Knowing that Susie was needed to get both of them of the genii infested planet, Nick kneeled next to Susie, reaching towards, her heart with his feeding hand, Susie struggled to back away.

"Be still." Nick commanded Susie. Susie stoped her struggling, just because she had no more energy reserves. Instead of feeding on her, Nick gave Susie the life of the Genii soliders, that he had come across in the forest.

Once Susie looked like her old, or rather younger self, Nick stopped. Standing up, Nick held out his hand for Susie to grab. Rubbing her chest/throat area, she asked her companion, warily. "Thought you guys only took our lives not restore people that have been fed on."

Nick held out his hand, paitently, answering Sheppard's question. "We only give the gift of Life to those that are our followers or brothers." After that, Susie grabbed his hand, getting hauled to her feet, while Nick contiuined his explaintion. "You have proven to me that you are more like a Wraith than me, Susan Sheppard. I would have died in that hole, believing there was no hope, if you had not come and inlisted my help."

Susie was facing the Wraith and grinned suddenly. "Lets get you to a planet where your buddies can pick you up. But the next time we see each other, all bets are off."

Nick raised his eyebrow, agreeing with Susie, while the two walked to the Stargate, both hiding or taking down the Genii guards in their path. The two were silent like Wraiths, and very deadly. Now that Susie was back to herself again, she took out her fair share of guards. Okay, maybe a tiny bit more thatn Nick, but hey, she was trained by the best.

After arriving at the Stargate, Susie dialed up the planet where they met Ronon on, seeing how she went there several times on recon missions. One of the only unihabitated planet, Susie still remembered from her time in the Genii camp.

*()*

Commander Koyla paced his office, fumming. 'How could those worthless guards just LOOSE the two most vaulable prisoners of his.' The way Sheppard was coming in with out a fight surprised Koyla for a bit, but if Sheppard was going to come without a fight, then so be it, but he wasn't going to let the female loose while Sheppard was in his grasp. He saw the look on his prisoner's face, when Sheppard agreed to his terms, that look had him pacing in his room on several sleepless nights,. How was she special to Sheppard, He had Sheppard captured several times over the years that the Atlantis Expediton had been in the Pegasus Galaxy. And never in that time had Sheppard come near Commander Acastus Koyla and not fought to the end. This woman that he had captured was the like Sheppard in many things. The uncontrollable black hair, the strength of their personalites was similar, if he wasn't so sure, Koyla would have guess that Sheppard was the girl's father, but that would be impossible because Sheppard was alone in the Galaxy, something that Acastus had made pretty sure of when he had John Sheppard in his control.

*()*

Susie and Nick came out of the stargate, arriving at the planet where SGA-1 had first met Ronon Dex, while looking for Lt Aiden Ford. The Stargate was several miles from the Cave that Susie remembered, but she would first take Nick to the clearing that was full of Wraith do-dads, there was bound to be something in the pile that he could use to get in contact with his people. The Wraith do-dads were in the oppisate direction of the cave, so that was where Susie headed.

Entering the forest, Susie led Nick in a straight path to the pieces of Wrath technologies. The path would normallly curve around the forest, but Susie was a Sheppard and everything was easier to get to if you just went in a straight line, so Susan and Nick went in a straight line to reach the crashed wraith ships.

Reaching the repair worthy dart wasn't as simple as most people would think, but with a Sheppard along it really isn't. They tend to be trouble magnets, and Susie really proved that statement is true. Once at the Wraith technology, Nick found a dart that was repairable, while Susie went through the pile of un-repairable junk, bored. Now that she had her life force back in full, she was a ball of energy, not being able to sit still for more than three seconds, basically worse than normal. Nick had repaired the dart, in the time that Susie had taken apart and cleaned the Genii weapons, that they had stolen.

Nick walked over to the finally still Susie, "No promises." The answer to Susie's previously unanswered question.

"Agreed." Susie stopped cleaning the weapons and stood up to face Nick. "I only hope that we do not meet than. It would be a shame to kill you in an un-fair fight."

Nick and Susie stayed that way for a couple of minutes staring at each other, finally Susie broke the silence. "Uh.. well... Good luck Nick.. I've gotta go check something." Susie finished, walking off into the woods. Nick turned and got into the dart cock-pit. Starting the dart, he flew over head. Susie looked up with a smile on he face. It was now her turnt o go home and re-unite with her family.

Not watching where she was going, Susie's leg was suddenly pulled out from under her and swept upward. She soon found herself dangling above the forest floor, caught... Again. "Ah Come on!" She cursed words that would make a salior blush, struggling to reach the rope tied around her leg. "How come this always happens to ME?!" She comlained to herself, after giving up on the rope, for now.

*()*

Ford appeared out of the trees, seeing him, Susie started to fight the rope again. "Don't tell me you put this trap here."

Aiden looked closer at his catch, the woman was wearing Earth military clothes, that looked like they had better days. A pair of dog-tags dangled around her neck, while her hair was in a braid upside down, almost brushing the dirt with the tip. "Where's the others?" He asked, recongizing the Earth clothing that Susie wore.

"What others?!" Susan scaristically asked. "If they'd be others don't you think I would be on the ground instead of in a tree?"

"They could always have left you in the trap, using you as bait to catch me." Ford's black eye peered suspically at Susie.

"Oh funny. Now would you cut me down? I've been here all night." complained.

"Fine, but tell me why you walked into my trap in the first place." Ford walked towards Susie, intending to cut her loose.

"I was on my way to the stargate, when I stepped right in to this stinking trap." Susie crossed her arms, still hanging upside down.

"I meant was, what are you doing on this planet? No one comes here." Ford corrected Susie, sliping a knife from a pocket.

"Oh very funny. I was escaping from Commander Koyla. When I escaped I couldn't just bring a wraith to Atlantis, so I dropped him off here first. That was yesterday afternoon."

"You are a Wraith worshiper?" Ford stopped his sawing on the rope, looking downwards at Susie.

"NO!" Susie indigently told him.

"So why did Koyla capture you in the first place?" Ford thought there was something familiar about Susie, she reminded him of his time at Atlantis, but Aiden was positive that she wasn't there when the Expedition first set out.

"You have two Sheppards in one galaxy along with Wraith and a crazed former Geniii commander. What do youthink will happen?!" Susie gave Aiden a look.

"Two... Sheppards?!" Ford conitued cutting the rope, freein Susie, but dropping her so that she hit her head.

"You don't get around much do you?" She asked, sitting up from where she had landed. "I'm Susan Sheppard, Lueitenant in the Air Force. Dad recruited me a couple months ago, when we where having a personnel transfer."

"Interseting. I never knew that Major Sheppard had a daughter." Ford's mind was reeling from all the info that Susie had spilled. Deciding to get Susie to help him get enizeme, Ford started to put his half completed plan in action.

"Actually it's Lt. Colonel now. He was promoted several years ago." Susie ran to catch up with her rescuer's retreating back. "So what excatly is your name?"

"Aiden Ford, I dropped the Lueitenant a couple years back." Ford looked sideways at Susan. Her long hair was hazardly pulled in a single braid down her back, she wore filthy clothes that looked like they had seen better days and two hostlered knives sat on her hips. If he hadn't known Sheppard was her father, Aiden might have made a move on her by now. But Respect for his former military Commander was still there even when Aiden had gone AWOL several years ago.

"Ah, that explains everything." Susie brushed her jacket clean before slipping her dog-tags under her shirt, where they always sat. "Dad's still upset about you going AWOL you know. He won't let me on dangerious planets because of it."

"Nice to know, but the Major... I mean Colonel, probably just does that because you're his daughter, not because of me." Ford's direction was meanerging through the forest.

"Aiden, he thought of you as family. And to dad, Family isn't something he's had in a long time. You were the little brother that he never had, loosing you has made him more careful about the people under his command." Susie tried to convince Aiden that Colonel John Sheppard really cared about him.

*()*

Flanna was headed towards the concferance room, It would have taken her longer than thirty minutes to get her wild main under control, so her hair was pulled in a pony tail and was still wild. Now she was running late on the debriefing that Carter had called several minutes ago. Entering, Flanna saw that McKay still hadn't arrived yet.

"Thought you weren't going to make it, Flanna." Sheppard told his friend, as she sat in the chair next to Ronon.

"You try having your hair underneath one of those implorable headdresses for three months!" Flanna shot back at him. It had felt really good to throw it in the event horizon of the gate. No one was going tio get a headdress or a skirt near her again, she promised herself.

"As much as I agree with Flanna, we need to get down to bussiness." Carter broke into the two scabbling. "Now Flanna, what do you know of a planet called Tatilong."

Flanna straightened in her chair, realising where Susie might be. "It is an old adbandoned planet, with several Wraith labatories. I've been there once, Thirteen years ago. That was the place that they took me to put a transmitter in my back." Looking at the other's faces, she didn't want to dash the hope that was faintly there, but it had to be done. "If she's there, there is nothing that we can do.

*()*

John sat in his office chair, running every gate address through his head. Susie had to still be alive! The two hadn't had a lot of time together, but they had become family to another. Shaking his head, John remembered some of the times with Susie.

Flashback

Susie was heading down the hall to get geared up. The team was going on a simple recon mission, and John had said it was okay for Susie to come off world on, because she had never gone off world before, the Colonel wanted her to get used to things on safe missions before hitting the overly dangerious ones. The planet they were gating to had a village similar to New Athos. Susie had an extra bounce in her step since learning about the mission. To the rest of to the Expedition, it seemed that Susie had springs for legs.

Atlantis ad gradually gotten used to the energry that Susie disbladed normally, it seemed that she was full of it these days. The time in McMurdo had Susan dreary, but Atlanits soon revived the girl.

Katie Heightmeyer was having a difficult time to get Susie to come to her office and chat with her. It wasn't that Susie disliked Katie, but if she had a problem, Susie dealt with it in her own way. Susie could normally be found sitting in a landed Jumper, running her hands over the controls, John had found her like that once, and together the two had gotten to know each other a little better.

End Flashback

John shook his head, breaking from his memories. Memories were a good thing, but they wouldn't bring his daughter back to him alive. So he set to work, not noticing that Flanna was lurking in the shadows, outside his lit office. The clock had said it was three in the morning, but Sheppard didn't know or care about it.

*()*

Flanna leaned agaisnt the wall, seeing the Colonel in his office. Most days, he was either off world folowing a new lead, or sitting in his office running through the numerious gate addresses that they had yet to explore. Major Lorne had walked into the office, finding the Colonel at his desk. For a guy that didn't like paperwork with a passion, he sure was in his office a lot. Flanna knew that the Colonel was having a hard time excepting that his daughter might have been killed.

Straighting up from the wall, Flanna knew there was only one person on the whole base that could get Sheppard to move and that was her brother, Ronon. The two shared a bond that was similar to Susie's and her's. Ronon didn't say anything but Flanna figured out that the two had a friendship that was very strong.

Heading towards the Mess hall, Flanna started looking for her brother. Instead of finding him, she found Amelia, who would more likely know where Ronon was. Amelia was sitting at a table near one of the balconies Heading that way, she realised that Amelia was looking at something.

"Oh hey Flanna." Amelia Banks looked up from what appeared to be an old book.

"Amelia, I was wondering if you had seen Ronon. I need his help convincing Sheppard." Flanna declinded the offered chair.

"I wish I did, but the last time I saw him was a couple hours ago. He was in the gym teacing Dr. McKay." Amelia was sincerely upset that she couldn't help her friend. The two had grown increasingly closer when Flanna had come back.

"Thanks anyway, Amelia, I've got to be going." Flanna told her friend, Amelia would understand that she needed to get Sheppard to go to sleep before mission tomorrow. If they couldn't find any hard evidence saying that Susan was still alive, Carter had orders to declare Susan KIA. John wasn't ready for that to happen, so for the last three months he had teams quietly asking around about Susie. NO one had heard a thing, but Sheppard wasn't giving up hope yet

Flanna soon found Ronon, on the way to his room. "Ronon!" She called, hurring to catch up with the tall solider. Turning, Ronon saw his sister, figuring that she wanted to ask him something, Ronon slowed his steps.

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as Flanna caught up with him, she was breathing heavily.

"I need you to get Sheppard away from his office. He's been there for a couple days, now. Susie isn't coming back and he needs to understand that, Ronon." Flanna sarted talking once her breath was caught again. "Go get a beer or do something that you guys do whenever you need to talk."

"Sheppard still in his office?" Ronon's deep voice asked her.

"Last time I saw him was this morning at 0300 hours. I'm pretty sure he's still there. Do anything, but get him out of the control room." Flanna finished her quest, knowing that Ronon wouldn't take a no from Shepaprd.


	9. Needle in the hay

Flanna checked the control room, later that day, making sure that the Colonel was nowhere near the vicinity. The last team was about to head out with orders to find a trace of Susie, if they couldn't find anything this time, Carter had orders from Earth to officially declare Susan Killed In Action. Flanna knew the feeling of utterly no hope, and she didn't want John to feel it in two-fold. Having relitaves die was bad enough, but loosing a daughter, Flanna never new the pain of that and she didn't want to see John slowly break from within.

To actually see Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard break from within, that in it's self would be scary. To the rest of the base, Sheppard was a hero. But Flanna had a gift, she could see the potential in the Atlantis Expedition, that they couldn't see in themselves. It was something that her grandmother had made her see when she was growing up. Now she was glad that grandma Huna had made her look harder to see the joys of being alive.

The gate activated, startling Flanna from her thoughts. For being on the run so long, she had come to let her guard down only on Altantis. None here would kill her, well not on purpose anyway. The team that came through was from P0998-P13. Their uniforms were covered in dirt, and when they saw Flanna on the stairs coming to meet them, they shook their heads. It had been the same answer that every team had come back with.

While the team got checked out by doctors, Flanna headed towards her quarters, deep in thought. Half way there, she met up with Sheppard.

"Any word?" John was starting to look like death warmed over in Flanna's opinion. He was also worrying like a mother hen, but Flanna gave him some slack seeing as four months ago, he didn't know about Susie and in the time they had together, they had grown very close.

Shaking her head, Flanna tried to smile encouragingly. "If she's out there, I can find her, Sheppard." Flanna told the now downcast Colonel. "I know this galaxy better than anyone, Colonel. We just need to keep looking, my friend."

Hearing the words come from Flanna's mouth, Sheppard had slumbed in defeat. The hope of seeing his little girl again were slowly getting whittled. "What about Kolya?"

"That one might be a little easier to find. If he's anything like the rest of the Genii, I can find him in two shakes of a Tolin's horns." Flanna smiled widely.

"Tolin? The correct phrase is lamb's tail, Flanna." Sheppard knew that Flanna tried to find her nitch in Atlantis, but her humor was strange sometimes.

Flanna continued down the hall. "I have an idea. Give me a couple of hours to talk Rodney into it." She didn't want to get Sheppard's hopes up just to dash them on the cliff of defeat. Too many of those in the search of locating Susie had already occurred.

John sheppard stared after the whirlwind of curls and energy going down the hallway. Flanna and Susie were as differently as black and white, but if there was a slim chance of bringing his daughter home again, Flanna had it. She could get the scientists to pull miracles out of no where, and the military wasn't just getting their butts whooped by only Ronon anymore. Than again, before Flanna had arrived neither was Ronon.. getting his butt kicked that was.

*()*

Flanna skidded into Zalinka's lab. Spying the Czech scientist in the room, Flanna headed towards the man. "Zalinka!" She called, knowing from experience never to disturb the excitable scientists.

"Ah, Flanna." Zalinka turned from his tablet, pushing his glasses up his nose. "What can I do for you?"

Flanna made her way through the clutter, pulling a thick leather bound book from the bag slung on his shoulder. "I have an idea on how to locate Susie, but I need some help comprehending the lore in this book."

Zalinka cleared an area for the book. He and the rest of the scientists had stayed up several nights a week trying to brainstorm to get Susie back, but Even Rodney couldn't come up with a thing.

The book which Flanna had brought was very old, and musty smelling. "This was passed down between the generations of Dexes. It is said that this was made by the Ancestors and given to us to help our people when something went wrong."

Zalinka watched as Flanna flipped through the pages looking for a specific entry. Reading through the page, she turned it to face Zalinka and tapped the second to last entry. "Here. The story of the lost warrior."

Zalinka read it, his eyes holding renewed hope. Looking at Flanna, Radek smiled. "This we can find. May I borrow this to show the others, how we can do this?"

Flanna smiled, knowing that the Czech Scientist would put the spring back into their steps, defeat didn't have a chance now that Flanna had given them a gift. "Of course, I have used this many times to save my hide, you are the one in need now."

*()*

Leaving the now active lab, Flanna couldn't help but notice that even Rodney was in a hurry to find Susan. Turning, Flanna headed towards the gym to spar with her brother. In the time that Flanna had returned from the Band, she had come to realize that Atlantis was home. Her time of wandering had ended, and she felt it was time to put down roots, and what better place than the city of Ancients?

Entering the gym, Flanna saw an unknown woman sparring with her brother. Recognizing the leather clothes, she realized that this was an Anthos woman. She had come across their village many times in the years running, but the last several, the village was gone. Flana had always wondered why, and now she knew.

Ronon and the woman stopped sparing and inclined their heads towards one another, before walking over to talk with Flanna.

"I am Telya Egmmina, Ronon here tells me that you have come to our village in the years." She was calm and her light brow hair was shoulder length.

"I'm Flanna. I have stayed with your people, on many occasions, and I thank you for your hospitality. Your people are wise beyond their years, Telya. " Flanna bowed her head towards the shorter woman. "What brings you to Atlantis?"

The two had walked towards the Jumper bay, leaving Ronon alone in the gym. "I had come to trade with your people. The mainland suits our needs but every once in a while, I must come to talk with my friends."

"If one does not have friends, one only has enemies and that is not a good way to go." Flanna recited words, her grandmother had said on many occasions.

"You are very wise, Flanna. I hope that we wil meet again in happier times." Telya spoke to her newly found friend. They had arrived at the Jumper, a pilot waiting to take Telya home to her people.

"As are you, Telya." Flanna started to tell her friend, the usual goodbye between them. "May the days be long and gentle to your people."

And Telya replied in the usual way. "And yours also, my friend." She stood on the ramp, telling Flanna before entering the Jumper to go back to the main land.

Flanna smiled, as the Jumper lifted through the roof and headed back to the Anthos' settlement. It was good to see that nothing bad had happened to her friend. When she heard tales of the Athos people missing, she grew greatly concerned.

*()*

John walked into Rodney's lab. Looking around he was bewildered at the sight that presented it's self. Where the Labs were half dead a few hours before, now was similar to Grand Central Station. Spotting Rodney in midst the chaos, he headed that way.

"Rodney! What's going on in here?!" He yelled above the hub bub of excited scientists. Rodney looked up from a leather book.

"Just that Flanna has given us the key to the Ancients' whole library. Why she never brought it up before I shall never know, but I came in here three hours ago and everyone was going about like they had rockets' strapped to their heels." His face was full of excitement and joy about what he was reading from the book.

"Flanna Dex did all this?! What is she? Some kind of miracle worker?!" He asked incredible. Flanna had been back for three weeks, yet where ever he turned the Atlantis expedition was praising her like some deity of Greek Legend.

"You know another Flanna Dex? Yes she did all this. Seems that she carried a book with legends about Ancient tech. Zalinka told the rest of the Scientists the Legend of the lost Warrior. There's a way that we can rig the gates to detect Susie's unique signature, but you need to leave and let us get back to work."

With that abrupt dismissal, John was thrown from the Labs. Sighing, he headed in search of the great miracle worker of Atlantis. He wondered on the way to the mess hall, what the Legend of the Lost Warrior was about.

Finding Flanna was easier said than done, partially due to the fact that she kept hoping from one section of Atlantis to another, looking for something important.

Finally John gave up on Flanna and went to the gym to spar. Entering he saw both Flanna and Ronon sparing together and from the looks of things, Ronon was on the loosing end of things.

"Hey Chewie! Can I borrow your sparing partner for a minute? I want to hear this Legend of the Lost Warrior, that everyone is talking about."

Ronon ended up getting hit in the ribs, when he stopped concentrating on Flanna and looked at John. The the Legend of the Lost Warrior was something that his people lost Thirteen years ago. That wack reminded him to never break his concentration while Flanna was sparring with him.

Her size and height was misleading about her skills with weapons. She could almost beat Ronon that first time, almost because Carter broke it up before she could fully win. But holding her own while fighting Ronon for three hours was impressive in it's self.

Flanna blew a stray ringlet of her hair out of her face, asking John. "What do you want to know?"

"Well first of all, how is a legend going to get my daughter back?" John asked being skeptical.

"I only brought it up because it was in the book of the Ancestors' Legends." Sighing, Flanna moved to sit on the window seat. "On Sateda, the storytellers are female, but you can only become one if you're from the Dex lineage. My Grandmother taught me the stories that I was going to tell the people one day. The Legend of the Lost Warrior was one of them."

John stood switching from one foot to another, while Flanna closed her eyes remembering. "So what's so important about the Legend?"

Flanna smiled, opening her eyes, she motioned the two men to sit. Ronon gave her look, telling hissister that she was crazy, while he obeyed. John just sat on the mat. Flanna started to tell the tale of the Lost Warrior.

The Legend:

My people have a tale that comes from the Ancestors themselves or claim to anyway. The Lost Warrior was a man of great importance among the Ancestors. He kept the Galaxy from succumbing to the Evil Ones. Or what we have come to know as the Wraith. In those days, there was an enemy Queen, more powerful than her brethren.

The Ancestors couldn't defeat the Queen in battle, her troops were as numerous as the locust on the fields. So the Warrior came to the conclusion that if he was to battle her and only her, they could defeat her. But none of the ancestors could withstand her powers, except one, the Warrior.

So on the eve of battle, he was polishing his weapons, ready to face the Queen on the Morn. When the two came together, my people claim that the Heavens rang with the clash of their weapons and that Lighting is the sparks from their weapons. The two battled from one planet to another, neither winning nor loosing. They fought for seven days, until the Queen fell from hunger. In her dying breath, the Queen told the Warrior that he was doomed to never find his people again.

When the Queen was finally dead, the Warrior collapsed, exhausted. He than slept for three more days. While the Ancestors started to try and find him. They searched gate by gate, always looking for word of the Warrior and the Queen. Finding nothing in years, The Warrior's sister,who was Queen of Atlantis, declared him killed.

All were willing to give him up, because their Queen was Fair and just, all except one. Janus wasn't ready to give his King up, so he disappeared for weeks on end, building a device that can locate their King.

Three years went by and the Warrior had forgotten about Atlantis, instead he started to train the Farmers and Merchants' sons that came to him. He taught them the ways of war and they returned the gift by killing the Wraith, who had hunted the people like stock animals.

Real Time

Ronon broke into Flanna's tale. "The sons than formed what became Sateda."

Flanna glared at her brother, indignantly. "Who's telling this story?" Ronon knew better than to interrupt Flanna, but he forgot in the years that she had been gone. No one interrupts the Storyteller, or Flanna was bound to send them to the infirmary and not just with a simple broken bone either.

Ronon raised his hands, silently telling Flanna that he wasn't going to make her mad.

Legend

Yes the Sons became Satedans later, but you forgot to mention the woman. Shield-maidens, were the most feared warriors. They were the ones that killed the Queens. The Warrior formed the group after meeting a woman on a planet. She was injured like she had fought many battles and just fell from the wounds that could've killed a lesser man. So he nursed her and called her Aife, which in the Ancestor's tongue met Great Warrior. He fell deeply in love, while caring for the lady.

Once the Lady was healed once again, she took the Daughters that came to her and asked to be able to fight like their brothers, so she taught them and called them Shield-maidens of Rohan, for that was the land of which she came from. The Shield-maidens of Rohan are legendary for their skill in killing the Queens. They could not bend to the Queens' will.

But Janus never gave up looking for his King,, and one day stumbled upon a way to locate a single person by using the Portal of the Ancestors' as scanner.

When the Gate opens for a person to go through, it catalogues the DNA of that person. The stronger DNA of the Ancient Gene the more important gates you can open.

So knowing that only the Royals' genes were the strongest, he was able to locate their King. But The King had forgotten all about Atlantis and his people, instead ruling over the warriors with the Lady from Rohan. Together they made the Satedan a great place.

And Legend has it that the name Dex came from their son. A ruler of Sateda and a great warrior. The sons of Dex took their father's name.

Legend End

Flanna finished the tale. "And that was the tale of the Lost Warrior and how the Dex name came to be."

Ronon rolled his eyes, but he had to give his sister some slack. She told the tale like the Storytellers on Sateda, okay better than the storytellers, but hey she was taught by the best.

"So a legend is what's got the Sciensists in a flurry?" John asked, incredibility lacing his tone.

"Many have asked me where Legends come from, Colonel, and I've always replied the same way. Even Legends must have truth in them if not where do they come from then?" Flanna told the Colonel, grabbing her bantos sticks and walking out of the gym.

Looking at Ronon, Sheppard asked him curiously. "So it happened or nor?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ronon stood from the ground. It had reminded him of times long ago when Flanna told that story. He thought all the Legends of his people were lost when Flanna had disappeared, but he knew better now. "It is for you to believe or not, Sheppard. But know this, if it was just a tale, would Flanna have such faith in finding your daughter if it truly never happened?"

Thinking about it that way, John nodded, while walking to the mess with his friend. "Good point."


	10. Legend or truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter ten already?! Wow, I just may finish this and turn it into a series.
> 
> Disclaimers: We all know by now that I own only Flanna and Susie.

Susie was having a bad couple of months, that was the only reason she could think of. For the past three months, she's gone from being Kolya's prisoner and fed on by Wraith to being Ford's minion. Not to mention that Aiden was still not believing the whole 'I'm Sheppard's daughter bit'. Plus he was constantly going off to get more enizeme and dragging Susie along with him.

One of these days... She promised herself, wanting to knock out Ford. But it was hard to escape a super-human overly paranoid. It was like escaping from Both Ronon and Flanna only ten times worse. Susan Sheppard promised herself that if she ever got away from Ford, she would never go on another off-world mission again. She now knew what the Expedition was talking about when they said that Sheppard was a trouble magnet. It seemed to her that not only John was but all Sheppards were.

"You ready?" Ford asked Susie, on his way to another mission to get his precious enizme.

"I don't have much a choice do I?" Susie asked standing up from the hard bench she had been sitting on. "I do how ever want a weapon this time."

Ford grinned suddenly. "You'll get one when hell freezes over. If you are a really a Sheppard, which I highly doubt, you would've figured a way out by now."

Susan was really getting tired of the games that Ford was playing with her. "I will give you three reasons why I'm a Sheppard." She told Ford, starting to count on her fingers.

"One, A sheppard is never defenseless, not even when they have no weapons." She tapped her pointer finger, counting. "Two, You have underestimated me, Aiden." She touched her middle finger. "And Three... I've had a bad couple of months, so don't even start!"

Instead of tapping her ring finger, Susie launched herself at the surprised Ford. Letting go of all thought, Susie started to fight the not so helpless lieutenant Aiden Ford. Aiden was very surprised when Susie kept up with his attacks and even started to put the former Lueitenant on the defense.

Never mess with Susan when she's got three months of pent up anger, frustration, and feelings of helplessness bubbling out of her, you'll only get really hurt if you do.

Ford didn't stand a chance agaisnt the whirlwind of terror going at him, nor could a Tazmanin devil stand against Susie when she unleashed everything in her.

Susie had subdued the former Atlantean in a couple of minutes, something which she was sure that Flanna could have done better.

Standing up, Susan looked towards the gate and then down at the unconcious Aiden Ford. Making a deciesion, she threw her hands in the air, and looked heaven ward a pleading look on her face.

Turning to the bloody plup that was Ford, she grabbed his pant legs and drug him out of the Cavern, towards the Gate. After an hour of dragging, she dropped him and leaned on her legs, panting. "For a short guy, you sure are heavy!" She huffed to herself.

*()*

Flanna walked down the hallways of Atlantis. Many people had come to ask her about the Legend that they would turn into reality. So Flanna told them the story, many spellbound as she painted the air with her words. Once done, they quickly hurried off to turn the Legend into Truth. Flanna shook her head, watching the marines or sciensists hurry off to complete their mission- Bringing Susan Teryl Sheppard home.

Walking into the Control Room, Flanna was surprised to see only Carter at the bank of computers. "Where's everyone?" She asked truly curious.

"Seems they all started to hear a certain legend and all the sciensists took off like their pants were on fire." Carter looked up from her book. "I haven't seen that many sciensists work together and not bicker since Stargate Command."

Flanna pulled over a swilve chair to sit next to her friend. "What can I say? I've got good story telling skills." She said shrugging it off as nothing.

Carter looked towards Flanna, and tried to get her to see the way the others say it. "No, your words painted pictures that the people could see in their heads, Flanna, you gave them courage to bring Susan home. If you walk into the Labs right now, I bet you will see every single person working like a bomb was about to go off, to get her home. You gave them something special and they will bring that lost solider home, no matter what. Impossible isn't impossible when Flanna Dex is involved."

Flanna sat, stunned at what Carter had told her. She wasn't trying to brianwash the Expedition members, only give them hope to achieve the Impossible. "Wow, when you say it that way... I should've just kept the Legend to myself then, huh."

Carter smiled. "Sharing the Legend with us was a gift, Flanna. I don't know how you think but I can guess that you've seen things that nobody had seen before. I remember those days, when Sg-1 was the wonder team of Stargate Command. But you saw something in those almost dead on their feet sciensists and showed them what you see and why they can get the job done." Carter leaned towards her friend.

"By the End of the Day, they will come through no matter what, and you believing in them, got those men and women to try even harder to find Lueitenant Sheppard."

Flanna stood up arubtly, heading out of the control room, "Thanks! But I think I've figured it out..." Flanna was bouncey and clicking her fingers rabidly heading towards the Labs.

Carter watched as Flanna, who was an outsider and made the rest of the team see the things that they did, the way she did. To Flanna, the Atlantis Expedition were making miracles happen every single minute, just by being in the city of the Ancestors.

*()*

Susan dropped the still-out-of-it-Ford on the gate steps. She had lugged the former Airman over several miles to reach the gate. She wasn't going to leave Aiden behind (1) because he was one of the Expedition and he was a commrade in arms, no matter what and Susie wasn't just going to leave Ford to fend for himself. And (2) Susie shared similar traits with her father and one of them was leaving no man behind.

Punching in Atlantis' address, the gate didn't activate. Susie being Susie did what she normally did, yell at the darn thing while pulling the cover off of the DHD to see what was wrong. What was wrong was this, one of the important Crystals were missing and She knew only one person that knew how Sheppards thought... Ford.

*()*

Flanna hurried to her room, deep in thought. There was something else that she had carried in her rucksack, something that her Grandmother had told her to keep safe at all cost.

Entering, she went straight towards her beaten up leather rucksack. Flanna pulled out from the bottom, a Pendant. This wasn't just any ordinary pendant either, it was shaped like the pyramid shaped design stargate symbol, with the circle above it.

Flanna held the pendant in her right hand running towards the gate room. There was more to the Legend to the Lost Warrior than just the stuff that she had told her friends. Well luckily for Atlantis, Flanna had the pendant in her bag all along, she had just forgotten all about it until... now.

Running into Rodney on the way out of the control room, Flanna stopped just short of knocking him to the ground. Rodney was about to give her a word or fifty seven on running over the Head scientsist, when he spotted something that Flanna was clutching. "What's that?" he asked totally forgetting the almost incident a few seconds earlier.

"Something I should have done when this mess first started, McKay. If you'll exscue me, I need to bring the lost back home."

"Lost? What the heck are you talking about, Flanna?!" Rodney stared after the bag of surprises. She was standing straighter than Rodney had ever seen her stand, her air was that of a Queen. She was elegant, yet stood like some one royal, a warrior, yet a woman. If Rodney didn't know better, he'd say that Flanna was of the Sheildmaidens of Rohan. But that was puposteris, the Shieldmaidens of Rohan were just a Legend... right?

*()*

Ronon was on his way to the control room, to talk with Amelia while she was on duty for the several minutes that she had left. Having Rodney almost knock him down, was something new for the ex-Satedan. Ronon had thought he had seen everything the galaxy had, but here was the head Scientist running through the halls when Rodney McKay complained about everything, even the littlest exricess.

Entering the gate room, there was even a bigger surprise for Ronon. Flanna was standing on the balcony, wearing what looked like the Pendant of Aife, Leader of the Sheildmaidens of Rohan, Queen to the Lost Warrior. Some Satedans claimed that whoever wore the pendant could find what belonged to them, but it had to be the true desendants of Aife and Eachann. While the others claimed that it would intitle the wearier to ultiment power.

But only the Dexes knew what the Pendant was, and the only Dex member that wore it, would pass it down to the oldest girl,who would then become the Leader to the Shieldmaidens of Rohan, and since Flanna was the only girl born to this Dex generation, she was the missing Commander of Rohan.

Flanna stood on the Balcony between the commanding Officer's office and the rest of the technictions. She closed her eyes concitrating on what she was about to do, while hooking the Pendant around her neck, still clutching at the Pendant with her right.

Then she sang. She started with the legends of Dex and his sons, who built a mighty civilation in a short time, to the legend of how the Mighty Dex fell in battle to a Wraith.

Then she started to sing Satedan's national Athem, Star spangled banner,(just because Susie had taught it to her and she felt that it was appropiate.) and the song about Atlantis.

The control room was put under a spell when Flanna started to sing. Her voice reminded them why they did what they did, and each sat straighter or stood straighter, proud to be there and doing what they did. One tech, slowly reached for the button that would let the rest of Atlantis, to hear Flanna's singing.

The stargate started to light up, when Flanna started to sing about the Shieldmaidens of Rohan, as did the pendant around her neck. Every six steps Flanna took forward was another Cheveron that was engaged on the stargate. When the first one took her off of the balcony, Flanna started to walk on the air, slowly walking down and forward, like coming elegantly down a staircase. The airmen that was guarding the gate, instantly pointed their weapons at Flanna, completely terrifyed for once, not that the Wraith weren't creepy, but this was creepier.

Ronon started to make motions telling the men to put down their weapons and watch as Flanna did her thing.

*()*

Flanna was standing before the gate, when the wormhole engaged. Only thing was off was the fact that the kawoosh of the gate horizion connecting wasn't there. The water like subsense was, just the kawoosh wasn't... Weirdest sight the people of Atlantis had ever seen, and they had seen plenty of those in their time of being in Pegasus galxay.

The wormhole spit out Susie Sheppard and Aiden Ford, when Flanna started to sing a song called Only in America by Brooks and Dunn. Something that reminded Flanna very much of Susan Sheppard when she was first introduced to it.

*()*

John was on his way to the messhall, when he got a call over his ear piece. One that he never thought was possible anymore. Susan was back in Atlantis along with Luienant Aiden Ford, who he had given up all hope of seeing once more. The shape which they came through the wormhole was pretty bad, well for Ford anyway, Susan only had a few sratches and sprains, and one very mild concussion.

John instantly broke into a run for the infirmary to check on his daughter.

*()*

Susie woke up to pain, she felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on her after she got kicked by every horse in the galaxy, no... make that the universe.

She could hear beeping from machines, reminding Susie that she was back home once again and that it all was a dream.. she hoped.

"Hey. The docs said you had a concussion, a spranged wrist, and a three inch deep inch cut on your left fore-arm." John's voice came softly from the chair beside Susie. "Ford was worse. You two got into a pretty bad spot huh."

Susan tried to lift her head to actually see her father, it had been so long to Susie since that first day in the Ancient city. "That's because he got into a fight with a mad Sheppard." She said, trying to smile, but it hurt.

"Well that explains nothing, but I'm just glad you are home safe." John scooted from the chair to sitting on the bed beside Susan.

"Me, too. But I am never going on another..." Susan Teryl Sheppard never finished her sentence, falling asleep with her father next to her. John shook his head, smiling at the way his Susie had fallen asleep. It had felt good to see her, but the docs wanted to keep her in the infirmary for a while, seeing as she had been gone on who knows what for three months.

Sheppard moved several strands of Susan's black hair out of her face, watching her peaceful face while she slept. John sat on the bed for a couple more hours, just watching his little girl sleep the rest of the weary, before Doctor Beckett shooed him out of the infirmary for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well? What do you think? But don't fret dear readers, there is more to this story than just Susan being caught and then rescued in an unexpected way. There are still questions a plenty for our favorite characters, folks. So stay tuned.


	11. Revalations

Susie woke slowly, not remembering anything from the past twenty hours. Not knowing she was in the Imfirmary, Susie bolted straight upright, terrified.

"Lassie, you're safe, now. Go back to sleep, gel, No one will hurt you." The deep Scottish Burr of Carson's came soothingly to Susie's ears. Slowly, the eghusted Sheppard fell asleep once more.

*)_(*

Carson shook his head, grabbing the form at the end of Susan's bed. Looking it over, his eyebrows raised, when the doctor started to jot down the new readings. What he was reading made no sense, her blood sugar was lower by a factor of ten. And what he had already seen of her, Susie wasn't her usual complaining self. She slept most of the time, and when she was awake, Susan was withdrawn, tired, and complaining of nausea and blurry eye sight.

The confused doctor, walked into his office and pulled out Susan's file, re-reading it. None of the symopts that she was expering had ever happened to her before. She usually had 20-20 eyesight, now she had like 13-15 eyesight, low blood sugar, when her file spelled out that she never had diabites or low blood sugar.

Tapping his ear piece, the doc paged Colonels Carter and Sheppard to meet him in the briefing room in twenty minutes.

*)_(*

Flanna walked through the hallways of Atlantis, totally oblivious to the odd looks she was getting and the scattering of the people close to her.

Entering the Imfirmary, Flanna Dex headed straight to where her friend's bed was. Every day for the past three days, Flanna visited her friend daily and told her tales of Satedan and the Pegasus Galaxy from her travels. Most of the time, Susie was still asleep, but that didn't detor Flanna from telling her stories.

Today Flanna told Susie the tale of the rein of the first Dex, son of Aife and Eachann.

Legend

The Lost Warrior and the Lady from Rohan, had a son. Their son was named Dex, a new name for a new king and new land, the king an queen claimed when the people first heard his name.

Dex grew up strong and he grew up tough, training alongside his people to defeat the Evil Ones. When he was seventeen, his father, Eachann, decided that it was time for Dex to become the king, so King Eachann and Queen Aife left. The two old warrior headed out in the galaxy to look for more people that they could train.

Dex became a great king, he was kind, just, and deadly loyal to his people. He never asked his subjects to give what he wouldn't do himself. Now when Queen Aife left, she had put her bext warrior in command of the Shieldmaidens of Rohan.

The Commander of the Shieldmaidens was called Caci, wich in the Queen's language meant Brave. The Valkry were women who traveled the galaxy, hunting or just wandering. Caci was of this line, so she traveled the galaxy hunting Wraith.

King Dex was aboard a mothership once, on a mission to find out why the Evil Ones were acting so weird lately, when Commander Caci was on the same mission. The Shielmaidens had noticed that the number of Queens had dropped radically, when none of the warriors had taken out the number that were missing.

Warrior Dex fought till he was corned by super strong Wraith, creatures that were black as midnight, moved swifter than the Queens themselves, while using stronger control of their minds than the Queens. They were twenty times worse than the Wraith Queen that King Eachann had fought for seven days straight.

Commander Caci slipped aboard the mothership, traveling to the Command deck when three of the super Wraith cornered her. Having been known to never back down, Caci fought her way through the mothership. The Commander and King fought their sepparate ways to the center of the ship, meeting eachother for the first time.

To King Dex, it was love at first sight, and of course he had also almost got his head separated by the woman's sword, but it was love. Caci had long blond hair, some of it done in tiny long braids throughout. A leather head-band held her bangs away from her eyes, while she wore leather pants and a leather jacket.

Her blue eyes were brighter than any color you could think of, while her knives dissappeared than re-appeared, always dealing another deadly blow to the enemy.

Real Time

Flanna smiled dreamily, remembering the first time she begged her grandmother Huna to tell her this story. The Satedan's verson of Romeo and Juliet, only with a happier ending and with out the whole two parents at war thing. To Flanna, Commander Caci was her hero, someone that she strived to imilate when in her travels or on a day to day basis.

Seeing that Susan was still asleep, Flanna contiued her story, not realizing at all that she had company besides her friend.

Legend

When Dex returned to his people once more, he found himself consantly thinking about the blue eyed, blond haired warrior. Years pasted, and the people of Satedan found their king gone more than staying with them. The King went on missions of every kind, always hoping to find his blue eyed, blond haired warrior princess, but every time, his heart broke a little more. Dex kept on going, even when his friends told him to stop and focess on his people, he always replied the same. "After I find the Warrior Princess, than I will settle down and tend to my people."

Eventually, even his people got fed up with the imagary Warrior Princess that their King was always looking for. So they told him, "Find a woman among the Miners' or Farmers' daughters to become the Queen."

So the King decieded to listen to his people this time and called a ball togather. There the women were short, petite, large, or tall, skinny or fat, but the King still dreamt of his Warrior Princess.

Commander Caci heard about the lovesick king, who always claimed to stop looking for his imagary Princess, when one of the women at the annual ball caught his eye. But year after year, none of the women did. The ministers and the high ups, started to dispare after the fifth year of the King not choosing one of the beautiful women that came to the ball. So the important men turned to the Shieldmaidens of Rohan to help them out. Meeting the Commander of the Elite group, the men were struck dumb. There in front of them stood what could be their King's Warrior Princess. Caci was everything that the King had desribed her with and beyond.

So they begged her to come meet their Lovesick King, promising her that it couldn't make things worse.

Real Time

Flanna stopped for a minute, forgetting the next part of the story. She smiled sadily, clasping Susie's hand in her's, while telling her friend. "When you get better, I promise that I will take you to Sateda to learn about King Dex and Commander Caci, my friend."

Susie slept on, never knowing how much time her friend spent by her hosptial bed. Nor she know how many hours John Sheppard was spending on hunting down and killing Commader Ascustas Koyla, former Genii opterivive.

*)_(*

Flanna Dex was starting to hate the words Off-world Mission. So far in their hunt to find Koyla, the team had been shot at, captured, and Flanna Dex had almost become the wife of a village chief, once again. This whole get back at Koyla for almost killing my daughter thing was getting a little old in her opinion.

Shaking herself interinally, Flanna contirated on listening to a villager claiming that the Anscetors had sent a new king to rule the Galaxy and defeat the perked up, when the Scared out of his wits, babbling farmer claimed that the new king came from Sateda.

"What did he call himself?" Flanna interuppted the man.

Turning to the woman that looked like she came from the Legends themselves, the villager thought hard to reminder. "Wagin... nonono. It was Weyin something or other." The messy haired dirty famer stracted his head trying to reminder the rest of the name.

Ronon looked up when the simple Villager mentioned a name he was very familiar with. "Weyin Tallen, I know of him."

The villager looked at Ronon, impressed that this giant knew of the new Ancestor Ruler. "That was it! Weyin Tallen, Supreme Leader of the Atlanteans Forces."

The whole team of Atlantis personnel raised an eyebrow when the villager told them that this Weyin claimed that he was in control of the whole Atlantis.

Flanna headed towards the Stargate, leaving the men of SGA-1 behind her in shock. Flanna had heard of the name Tallen, but she didn't remember where.

*)_(*

Once back in Atlantis, Flanna headed towards her room and her ancient lores to find the one about Tallen. She was positive that the name Tallen had been mentioned in there somewhere.

Ronon headed towards the Gym, the only one to really know who Weyin Tallen was, a person that was so horrible and wicked, that Flanna wouldn't believe him on how he had met the man. So he hit the gym, letting off some steam in the way of sending several marines to the Imfirmary hurt.

John headed to the Imfirmary to talk with Carson and visit his daughter, who he was greatly concerned about, but the Scottish doctor told him that he had no reasons to worry, he was trying everything in his power to heal Susie. And lastly, Rodney McKay headed towards his labs to check on the Ancient translations.

*)_(*

Flanna looked up from her book, hearing the chime of the door. Yelling, Flanna stood up from her sitting on the floor. "Who is it?" Flanna yanked open the door, glaring at who ever dared to desturb her, but stopped short when recongizing her brother's figure leaning on the wall oppisate. "What do you want?"

Ronon straighted and gestured inside her room. "I got something to tell you."

Realizing that was all she would get out of her tight lipped brother, Flanna stepped out of the doorway, letting Ronon into her quarters. "What ever it is, can't it wait till the morning?" She asked, looking at her watch for the first time in hours, while trying to hide a very large yawn.

"No, Weyin is some one that could destroy our father's name." He spoke, crossing his legs and settling on the floor, across from his sister. "We need to find him soon."

Flanna woke up insantly, noticing how Ronon was acting for once. "You want to make that last satement a little clearer, big brother?" She was starting to get a wary feeling.

Sighing, Ronon fiddled with his knives, not knowing how to break the news to his sister. "Weyin is the son of the Chiefton, when you were on Sateda." looking at his baby sister, Ronon hated to break the news that could possibly destroy their remaing family forever. "He is our half brother, a year younger than you, Flanna."

Flanna's eyes widened and she startled upward, shaking her head continusily, she tried to deny the words her brother spoke. "That's impossible, Papa was still alive when I was three, Ronon! Weyin can't be our be our half brother, Mam couldn't have been that disloyal to us... would she?" She asked uncertain, remembering the times that her mother showed her true colors.

Ronon gestured to his sister to sit, still holding a knife that he was cleaning. "Once our Father died, she left, yelling that she only married him to get to the inheritance of Eachann and Aife, anything else was just a big mistake, including us."

"Nononononono... This can't be happening." Flanna whispered to herself, trying to stay together and giving her brother the strong Sister act.

"Hey, at least we still have each other, again." Ronon quietly told his little sister, pulling her into a one armed hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know? Looks like I just added some more ingredients to my story..hmm, I wonder if it'll explode in the Dexes' faces or not? And Poor Susie, been through hell and back, and yet Kolya is still haunting the Sheppards. Well anyway, give me a review and I'll be back with another update soon folks!


	12. Getting Help

Flanna had disappeared. By the third day and she had not been by Susie's side for a couple hours, everyone was starting to wonder about the woman.

So far, the Atlantis expedition had seen of Flanna Maria Dex, was that she never gave up on anyone or thing. She could kick anybody's rear end and she didn't take crap from anyone, off-worlder, wraith, or Atlantean alike.

The Doc's prognosis of Susie wasn't good. He had tried everything that was in the books and some that wasn't, he just couldn't find a cure to Susie's symptoms, and they had started to worsen.

A day after Flanna had learned about her half-brother, Weyin, Susie had started to vomit, loss of equilibrium and told the docs that the room was swimming. To the rest of Atlantis, seeing Susie not have the energy levels that she had before she was captured was hard for them.

The Marines had gotten so used to Susie bouncing off the walls, that seeing their comrade in arms laying deathly white on the hospital sheets was tough for them, especially her father. John Sheppard couldn't believe that the girl with raven hair laying in the Infirmary was really his Susan Teryl Sheppard.

Ford had been released days after Susie and him had arrived back into Atlantis. Good ol' Beckett just shook his head when he saw that Ford had no more of the Enzyme in his system. Somehow, the Scottish doctor summed up, or something had removed all traces of the Wraith Enzyme. Lieutenant Aiden Ford no longer relies on it any more.

Carson had seen many strange things since arriving in the Pegasus galaxy four years before, but this took the cake. A Sheppard battling for her life wasn't something new, but Ford being able to live without the enzyme was.

***)_(***

Flanna stopped reading the thick book that was laying on the bed, the only clear place left in her quarters, she thought wiry. Remembering what she had just read, Flanna waded through the books and papers to get to the door.

Touching her headset, she placed her hand on the scanner, leaving the room at a very fast clip. "Flanna Dex to Sheppard and McKay." She heard their replies, hurrying to the center of Atlantis, an unexplored part of Atlantis. "Meet me in the section that we just found. I think I have an idea what is causing all this... No, Mckay, get down here now! It's important. I am the only one that make this work."

Arriving at the deserted section, Flanna looked around herself trying to see what her grandparents spoke of. Sighing, Flanna sank to the floor, looking at her feet. If she couldn't get this to work, then she might as well let Sateda become corrupt like the ruler that had kicked her family out, just because they stood in the way of his grand schemes. Looking closer to the floor, Flanna pulled up the sleeve of her leather jacket, looking at the birthmark that she bore.

The darkened skin on her arm was in the same design of that on the floor. Standing up, Flanna stared intently at the floor boards until the rest of SA-1 had arrived.

"It's a hallway, Flanna. A dead end one but a hallway nonetheless. There's nothing here." Rodney's voice came from somewhere behind Flanna.

"If it is just a hallway, wouldn't it be a bad place to put one if there was no doors coming off of it?" Flanna asked, still staring at her wrist.

"Well... Sure.. but there's nothing here." Rodney told Flanna before getting smacked in the head by Ronon.

"Ronon, do you remember the dance of the Ancestors?" Flanna turned to her brother, finally making up her mind.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ronon asked his little sister, confused. His sister was more confusing than the whole universe at large, Ronon thought many times.

"More than you think, dear brother. Colonel, this might be the time to stand back while we work some magic." Flanna had all but forgotten Sheppard.

Turning to Ronon, She started to move her feet. One step to the right, with a jump and a spin in the air, landing on another stone looked at his sister, getting what she had tried telling him. The Tiles were triggered to open a doorway in two people step on them in a certain order.

But only the blood of King Eachann and Queen Aife could open it to the most powerful room in Atlantis, more powerful than the chair room.

So the site of brother and sister dancing met the eyes of Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Rodney McKay. For being so unrefined, Ronon performed the dance with ease of a person knowing the steps like second nature, while his sister sang, spinning her wild mane of red hair in every direction.

Upun the last step, a sound much like whirring gears had started to click together like something that hadn't been used in many years.

Looking at each other the Atlantis members shared equally surprised look, Ronon looked at his sister, raised an eyebrow and silently told her, "You knew this would happen."

Flanna's look said "Of course I did."

The gears stoped clicking and the four humans looked around themsleves, knowing that where ever they were, it was not on Atlantis.

Flanna being the first to understand where they were, walked forward, raising her arms above her head. "Welcome to the Throne room of Olympus."

The lights went on section by section, showing more of the room that they had arrived in. It was like nothing any of them had ever seen. Their in a half circle stood stasis pods with people in them.

"Wow..."the whole Earth expedition whispered in the air. Even Ronon, who had seen many things in the galaxy had never seen something that came even close to the sight before him. "What is this place?" John asked Flanna, who had disappeared in the center of the stasis pods.

"This is where all the greatest of Atlanteans and Dexes are put after they had succumb in battle. King Dex and Queen Caci were the last people to be buried here before it was lost." Flanna told them, her voice coming muffled like she was in a hole or something.

"So how is this going to help us?" Sheppard asked, tired of everything and just wanting to stay beside his daughter's bedside.

"This will tell us how Tallan even got his slimy hands on the Dex heritage!" Flanna told her friend, resolutely wishing that the Tallan heir was beside her so that she could kill him.

John looked at Ronon, eyebrow raised in a silent inquiry."She always like this about them?" Ronon nodded and started to walk from pod to pod, reading the names on them. "Pretty much."

Flanna pulled herself up from the lowered section in the middle. "That's done so now we can wake up our fellow rulers and learn for once and all why the Tallans prove such a threat." She told them, going to King Dex's chamber first. Muttering under her breath. "Besides that they want the throne and nothing good will come of that."

***)_(***

Pressing the buttons on the side of King Dex's pod, Flanna stepped back, waiting for her Anscetor to wake up in the first time in tens of thousands years. The Pod was similar to the one in Antarctic, only this one was red and had gylphs carved into the pod about king Dex. The pod door opened slowly, letting out steam and air, moving the dust across the floor in dust-devils.

King Dex looked a lot like Ronon without the dreadlocks, his clothes were that of a military commander on Sateda, with a simple circlet of gold on his brow.

The king opened his eyes and stared at the five people before him. Gasping Flanna, noticed her ancestor carried the same birthmark as her, the stargate triangle with a dot above it. The King stepped forward and looked around himself, finally settling his eyes on the Satedans. "Why have you awaken me?" His voice was deep and reminded Flanna of Ronon.

Flanna stepped forward, holding her head high. She wouldn't let anyone scare her. "We need your help saving Sateda from Tallan. He has taken over control and has banished several of the Dexes."

Dex looked closer to the female before him, something about her reminded him of Caci, his wife of more than 50 years. "Tallan, I remember that name like it was yesterday, but first how did you get here, young one?" He asked, stepping towards the lowered platform in the middle of the floor.

"We came through Atlantis. You guys really need to learn about disguising your secret doorways better. An empty hallway is a little suspicious if there are no doors or anything in it, don't you think?" She asked, following the older king.

"Hmm.. that would be suspicious wouldn't it? Come tell me your names, young ones. It would be easier for all to let us know each others names wouldn't it?" King Dex asked to his fellow companions, before turning to the consul before him.

"My brother, Ronon, Colonel John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, and I'm Flanna." Flanna introduced each member as King Dex continued to pull up pages of Ancient text.

"Now that's out of the way, why do you need to know about Tallan, young one? He was defeated many years before my death."

Flanna smiled, starting to fidget underneath her ancestor's gaze. "About that...well,... you see, we sort of are related to his kin." She finally spilled out.

Dex raised his eyebrows for several seconds after Flanna let him know about his mortal enemy. "I see... Well that complicates matters very much. In my time, Tallan was the Ruler of all the Wraith. If you have his blood running through your bloods, the security measures would've activated once you entered and woken all of us." Dex ran his gnarled hands through his white hair.

"It's not that he's an ancestor as his sons are related to us distantly." Flanna hedged around the question that Dex had set before her. Ronon nudged his sister none to gently, letting her know that it was time to spill the whole truth.

"Okay, one of Tallan's offspring is our half brother, related only to us through our mother." Flanna finally said in one breath, like the words were poison that she could no longer contain.

"Interesting indeed." Turning to his grandchildren several greats in that, Dex continued. "Have you ever heard of the Prophecy that was spoken over my son when he was born?"

Both shaking their heads, Ronon and Flanna were pretty sure that they haven't. King Dex gestured for his kin to settle in for a tale. Rodney and Sheppard leaned against consuls while Ronon and Flanna settled themselves on the ground.

And King Dex, Second Chiefton of Sateda told them the tale.

**Legend**

When my son was born, an old woman who claimed to be the leader of the Valkry prophecy over him, spinning the words. "Many years will go by before the kin of thine father's enemy will fight you for the hand of thine true love. Battle him well young warrior, for you must defeat him and cut off his offspring, or your kin will meet the fate of death when they find out who was treacherous enough to harm your line for ever."

**Real Time**

Ronon and Flanna looked at each other just realizing the danger that their family was in. "Oh that can't be good at all." Flanna whispered to herself.

"Now, now, if you truly are my kin, you will find some way to defeat this enemy once and for all and save our people from the Wraith." Dex looked at his kin, truly believing that they could pull through this hardship.

"Easy for you to say. We have a mortal enemy who is our half brother, my best friend is dying from something that can't be cured, and I have been all over this galaxy trying to understand why I'm ROYALTY!" Flanna just snapped after this latest problem. She had about had it with everyone that thought Flanna Maria Dex was easy to manipulate her and get away with it.

She wasn't going to let Yellow Fox or anyone walk over her again and not feel the pain of her anger.

Ronon and the other Atlanteans stared at the usually calm and Queenly Flanna. They had never ever seen her snap like this, usually she just beat her problems to a pulp if she couldn't fix them.

"Maybe we should get going." Sheppard broke into the stunned silence. "We still have to find Kolya and get him to cure my daughter, Flanna, so let's go."

_*)_(*_

Flanna took one last look of the throne room of Olympus, the capital of the Ancestors. Many thought Atlantis was the capital, but Atlantis only belonged to a major general in the older days, kin of the Ruler of Olympus.

Before they fully left, Dex stopped his grand-daughter. "This will help you find answers, young one. May your days be long and many you rule kindly." He smiled gently. "If you ever need help, you know where to find us." He told her, gathering Flanna in a hug, something that she missed more than anything since finding out that her father was betrayed and dead.  
Dex finally pulled back, giving Flanna a sword. It was long and elegant, balanced perfectly so that the welder could use it to perfection. The handle had gems of every size and weight pressed into it, while the blade shone brighter than any mirror just shined. "A sword will help me find answers?" Flanna looked at her grand father in doubt.

"Not just any sword, young one. This is the sword that slew the Wraith Queen that my father fought for seven days. It will help you on your journey." The wise king tapped the half-sheathed sword knowingly, before stepping back into his stasis chamber and went to sleep for another thousands of years.

"Hey Flanna! You coming?" Sheppard's voice came down the hallway, reminding Flanna that her trials weren't over just yet.

"Coming!" She yelled back, sheathing the sword and hanging it on her hip, opposite where her blaster usually sat. She had left most of her weapons on the base knowing that it would be a safe mission. "Thank you Ancestor." She whispered to the room, before turning and hurrying off to continue to fight for Susie's life.


End file.
